Look after the baby!
by MeroMeroMellow
Summary: Zoro receives a baby from his ex-girlfriend Ann, she hands the baby to Zoro and leaves. Zoro doesn't know how to look after his baby and asks Sanji to help. Sanji helps regardless because Zoro cannot look after the baby on his own. Alternative Universe! (It's still on-going, I will not end it just yet)
1. Chapter 1

The green haired man walked down the busy street, with his hands in his pocket. He has worked a long shift at the gym, it was truly tiring to help people workout. He pushed the bag over his shoulder and headed home. He unlocked the front door of the building and entered inside, shutting the door behind him. The landlord stood by the door, waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

"What is it?!" Zoro asked, wondering why he was standing by his door. But, it was obvious after all.

"You haven't paid your rent this month, you keep lacking the payments. I want you out by the end of this week" He placed his hands on his hips, looking angrily at Zoro.

"Fine, I don't want your shitty flat anyway. The water is always cold, the floors creak. I'll be out before you know it" He huffed standing next to the man.

"Good" He turned around and entered his own flat.

"Idiot" Zoro muttered under his breathe and entered his flat, he threw his gym bag to the side and walked to the shower. He switched the tap on and stepped inside, washing and rinsing his hair and muscular body. He stepped out a few minutes later and wrapped the towel around his hip.

"Where am I going to find a new flat?" He sighed, walking to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. He took out leftover lasagne and heated it in the microwave, he took the dish out and placed it on the kitchen table. He grabbed his laptop and started searching for flats within the distance. He scrolled through several pages, trying to find a suitable flat. But, the prices were ridiculous, he couldn't afford any of the flats listed on the site. The only one he could afford was a flat share.

He sighed again, he didn't want to share a flat with anyone. It usually didn't end well, he took a bite out of his left over meal and threw it to the side, it was disgusting. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of sake from the fridge and sat back down. An ad caught his attention and he clicked on it.

_Flatshare available, near the city, reasonable price, call if interested._

Zoro went through the details, the price and location was perfect. Even the house looked amazing, especially for a price like that. He ringed the number immediately and smiled.

"Hello" Zoro said, putting the bottle of sake back on the table.

"Hello?" The voice answered back, he had a beautiful soft voice, almost heavenly. Zoro shook away the comments and sighed, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm calling about the ad?" Zoro asked again, wondering if he had dialled the correct number.

"Ah, yes. The flat is available, all of the details are on the site. If you accept them, you can move in tomorrow?" He spoke softly.

"Perfect, I will come early in the morning..." Zoro smiled, he wasn't working a shift tomorrow it was perfect timing.

"See you then" The man on the phone hanged up, Zoro put his mobile phone down and ran to his room to pack up.

The next morning Zoro woke up and dragged his suitcase with his belongings out of the flat, he knocked on the door of the landlord. The landlord opened the door and looked at Zoro, he noticed the suitcase and smiled.

"You're leaving already?" He asked, taking the keys from Zoro.

"I don't need your shitty flat" Zoro smirked, walking down the stairs. The landlord didn't say a word and walked into the flat Zoro used to stay in. Zoro made his way to the entrance of the new flat, he rang the bell and waited. A few seconds later the door opened, a blonde tall man stood by the door, he was suited already, this early in the morning it was funny.

"You must be the guy on the phone, right?" He asked, welcoming him inside.

"Yes, I am" Zoro smiled at the blond man.

"I didn't get your name?" He smiled, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, what's yours?" Zoro put the suitcase down and waited.

"I'm Sanji... Nice to meet you" He shook his hand and gestured him to walk into the room on the right.

"I prepared breakfast, I was waiting for you" Sanji smiled, leading the way to the kitchen. Zoro followed him and looked at the decor in the room, it was beautiful. Everything was white and blue, the walls were painted light blue and the furniture was white, with pictures of the ocean, fishes and statues of mermaids.

"This room is nice" Zoro continued to look around.

"I'm glad you like it, I decorated it myself...Take a seat, the kettle is boiled" He smiled, showing him the table. Zoro looked around once again, he didn't notice at first, but the room was an American styled kitchen, although there was just an arch door in the middle of both of the rooms. Zoro took a seat at the table and gazed at the delicious foods, he was shocked, how could he prepare these foods in a few minutes?

"This looks wonderful, did you make these?" Zoro asked, smelling the delicious pastries.

"Yes, I'm actually a chef at a five star restaurant. My boss is annoying though" Sanji sighed.

"Why don't you quit?" Zoro took a olive and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I can't, we've been working together for a long time. I've grown on him, he's like a father to me" Sanji smiled and brought the kettle to the table. He poured the tea into both cups and placed it back on the cooker, he seated himself down and picked a few foods to put on his plate.

"Why don't you start?" He smiled, Zoro looked up and noticed how blue his eyes were. He gazed at it, looking at how beautiful it was.

"You have nice eyes" Zoro complimented without thinking.

"Oh, thank you" Sanji's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting a compliment like that. He looked at Zoro's hair and smiled.

"You have nice hair, it's not usual for someone to have green hair..." Sanji took a sip from his cup and placed it back on the saucer.

"Thank you" Zoro smiled and grabbed a few of the pastries and placed it on his plate.

"I haven't asked, what sort of job do you do?" Sanji asked, looking down at his plate.

"I'm a fitness instructor" Zoro smiled, taking a sip from his tea.

"That explains your build" Sanji smiled softly, Zoro chuckled at his reply.

"If you need a workout, I could help" He winked at Sanji, Sanji laughed at his reply and smiled.

"I will most certainly tell you if I need a workout" He continued to sip onto his tea. Sanji and Zoro continued to finish their breakfast in silence, occasionally smiling at each other. Sanji stood up and placed the empty dishes into the sink and the plates with food back into the fridge.

"If you need any help?" Zoro asked, also standing up. He placed his hand behind his neck and looked at Sanji. Sanji looked back at Zoro and paused before answering.

"It's okay, are you working today?" He asked, emptying the kettle into the sink. Zoro put his hand down and into his pockets.

"I'm not working today, but I usually start from 2pm till 10pm everyday except for Wednesday's..."Zoro answered, rocking on his heels.

"I work everyday, but only until 10am till 5pm, I leave in about a few minutes" Sanji smiled, finishing off the washing. Zoro watched in amazement, he just cleared up in a few seconds, he was an amazing chef.

"Ohh, that's good" Zoro smiled again, he didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you in a few hours then, I hope you settle" Sanji smiled and walked out of the kitchen and out of the flat. Zoro walked over to the sofa and laid down, with his feet on the edge of sofa. He took a look at the flat and wondered why there was so many statues of mermaids, did this guy have a weird obsession with them? The phone rang and Zoro answered it, it was his annoying landlord.

"What is it?" Zoro sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There's a woman asking for you, she says it's important..." He handed the phone to the woman.

"Zoro, it's Ann. I need to speak to you, where are you?" She said in despair.

"I live in flat number 40, I'll text you the details" Zoro said, looking at his watch.

"Okay, see you in a bit" The woman hanged up, Zoro received a text a few seconds later.

_What was the address?_

Zoro texted the address to her and laid back down, wondering what she wanted to speak to him about.


	2. Chapter 2- The unexpected news

Chapter 2- The unexpected news.

Zoro fell fast asleep on the sofa, with his right arm on his his forehead and the other hanging off the sofa. The doorbell started to ring, waking him up, Zoro opened his eyes and rolled to the side, falling onto the floor. He stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked, walking to the door. He opened the door with half opened eyes. There she was standing, Ann his ex-girlfriend. Zoro took a long look at her, she hasn't changed a bit. She was still as beautiful as before, the same short black hair, tanned skin and big, black beautiful eyes. Zoro wiped his eyes and welcomed her inside.

"Ann, what did you want to speak to me about?" Zoro asked, curiously.

"It's going to take a while to explain" She dragged the pram inside and smiled. Zoro stood in shock, what was going on? Ann grabbed the baby and walked inside and towards the living room. Zoro followed her, with a thousand questions in his mind. Ann seated herself onto the sofa and placed the baby on her lap.

"How are you? You moved houses, I see" Ann smiled, holding the baby in her arms.

"Yes, the landlord was a pain in the ass. I moved here just today. I'm good, thanks for asking, how are you? You had a baby?" Zoro asked, still shocked at that fact.

"Yes, that was what I was going to speak to you about..." She unzipped the coat off from the baby and placed the coat to the side, Zoro took a long look at the baby, when she turned it around. Zoro's eyes widened at how much it looked like him, the baby had a light tanned skin, green eyes and green hair, it was a mini version of him.

"Is this?!... This isn't what I think it is?" Zoro asked, he continued to stare at the baby.

"It's yours, after we broke up. I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't want to tell you..." She looked at the baby and sighed.

"I have to go abroad to study my degree at University, so you have to look after him till I return" She looked up at Zoro, his face was still puzzled and clueless.

"Zoro?" She asked, trying to get his attention.

"The baby is mine?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it's yours. I haven't been with anyone, except for you... I know, we haven't seen each other for over a year. But, I cannot trust him with anyone" Ann smiled and hugged the baby tightly in her arms.

"I'm going to miss him, but I will visit on the holidays" She stood up and placed the baby on Zoro's lap, Zoro grabbed the baby and held him eye length, to take a closer look at him.

"His name is Haru" She sat back down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Will you be able to look after him?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, I'd be fine" Zoro was now certain the baby is his, it looked exactly like him. Even the way it was acting. Haru was already pouting at him.

"How old is he?" Zoro asked again, still holding the baby in mid air.

"He's about 7 months, so you have to be careful..." She smiled. Zoro put the baby on his lap and looked at Ann, he was angry with her.

"Why did you hide my baby from me? You have no right to do so!" Zoro glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want him" She looked down at her hands.

"Fine whatever, but I will not give him back to you. I will take care of him from now on" Ann looked up with a puzzled look, he already bonded with the baby?

"But... I" She paused and sighed.

"Very well" She stood up, ready to leave.

"His clothes, food, nappies, everything you need is under the pram. I will be flying tonight, see you in a few months" Ann walked out of the living room and out of the door. Zoro sighed, still angry at her. How dare she hide such a important thing like this? Zoro picked the baby up again and took a long look at him.

"So... you're mine?" Zoro asked, talking to the baby. The baby pouted, doing spitting noises with his mouth. Zoro sighed and started to make funny expressions with his face, the baby started to laugh. Zoro laughed with the baby and stuck his tongue out. The baby also stuck his tongue out at him, Zoro got angry and glared at the baby. Haru started to cry, feeling his nappy full, Zoro started to panic, what do I do? He stood up and started to throw the baby in the air, hoping it would make him stop, but it made him cry even louder.

"Sshhh baby, stop crying!" Zoro held the baby upside down, by it's leg. Shaking it from left to right.

"Stop crying!" Zoro yelled, getting angrier.

"How dare you make a woman cry!" Sanji yelled, storming inside. Zoro looked over his shoulder at Sanji, Sanji looked back, wondering what was happening.

"A baby?" He asked, confused.

"Whose baby is it?" He asked again.

"Apparently mine" Zoro answered back.

"I just found out, my ex-girlfriend left the baby and she headed abroad" He continued to hold the baby by its leg, Sanji sighed and walked over, grabbing the baby off him.

"This is not how you hold a damn baby, get it right! Sanji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How should I know, I've only been a parent for like three minutes" Zoro yelled back at him.

"Everyone knows how to hold a baby, you're just a marimo!" Sanji yelled back, trying to calm the baby down.

"Oh yeah!" Zoro yelled back, he sighed trying to calm down. He didn't want to argue with his flat mate.

"Go get his nappies, he needs a change!" Sanji glared at Zoro, hugging onto the baby. Zoro sighed again and walked over to the pram to grab Haru's bag.

"Here!" Zoro threw the bag onto the sofa and sat beside the bag. Sanji put the baby down and started to unbutton the bottom of the one piece he was wearing. He unzipped the bag and grabbed a clean nappy and wipes. He took the nappy off and wiped the baby's bottom clean and put the clean nappy on and smiled, buttoning up his top once again.

"How do you know how to look after babies? Do you have a baby?" Zoro asked curiously.

"No, I used to do babysitting for a while..." Sanji picked the baby up and gave him back to Zoro. Zoro started to make funny faces at Haru, Sanji rolled up the dirty nappy and threw it into the bin. He washed his hands and quietly started to prepare dinner.

"You're home early" Zoro walked to the kitchen and seated himself at the table.

"Yes, I finished preparing the food early. Normally I stick around a while longer and socialise with guest" Sanji started to chop the vegetables and threw them into the pan.

"I see... Do you mind that there's a baby? It was unexpected, if you want I can find myself another flat?" Zoro asked, hoping he wouldn't ask him to leave.

"No it's fine, I'm hardly at home anyway. Plus, I already accepted you, marimo" Sanji smiled softly and looked at the baby.

"Plus, your baby is quite cute. I don't mind having him around" He used a match to light the cooker.

"It looks like a mini you" Sanji giggled, staring at both of them. Zoro smiled back at his comment.

"He does doesn't he?" He picked the baby up and made him stand on the table.

"Do you have any girlfriends?" Sanji asked casually, throwing the rice into the pan.

"No, it was just Ann. She was the only one, I never dated anyone after that... What about you?" Zoro asked, wondering why he asked him that question.

"No, even though I'm 21. I haven't dated anyone, I flirt with the women, but they're always taken" He sighed in depression.

"Oh, I see..." Zoro chuckled, Sanji ignored his laugh and continued to cook dinner. Zoro accidentally loosened his grip and dropped the baby on to the table, the baby fell on his bottom and started to cry. Sanji immediately turned around irritated.

"Just what do you think you're doing? You can't even look after a harmless baby!" Sanji yelled walking over to the baby, wondering if he's been hurt.

"You're lucky nothing happened to him!" Sanji became overprotective of Haru.

"It was an accident!" Zoro yelled back. Sanji held the baby tightly in his arms, Haru stopped crying and suddenly feel asleep.

"Looks like he likes you, why don't you mother him?" Zoro laughed at his own comment.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the one wearing earrings, you're the mother" Sanji sighed, finding Zoro's comment ridiculous.

"Pff" Zoro pouted, feeling annoyed at him. Sanji put Haru down and rushed over to the cooker to finish cooking the meal. Zoro placed his arms on the table and immediately fell asleep. Sanji looked at him and sighed.

"Damn marimo, he can't even look after his son" He muttered under his breath, while switching the cooker off. He put the food onto the plate and slammed it in front of him, to wake him up. Zoro woke up and immediately sat upright.

"What? What happened?" He looked casually around.

"Your dinner's ready" Sanji informed, sitting opposite him. Zoro looked down at the food, chicken curry served with spiced rice. It smells delicious.

"Oh, thanks" Zoro smiled, wiping the dribble away from his mouth. He grabbed the fork and dug in, stuffing the food into his mouth. He hadn't realised just how hungry he was.

"This is delicious, is there anything you can't cook?" Zoro continued to stuff the food into his mouth. Sanji chuckled at his compliment.

"I don't know, I cook a variety" Sanji took a bite from the chicken and gulped down the water.

"How long have you been dating the mother of this child?" Sanji asked, looking down at his plate.

"For about a year and then we broke up" Zoro stuffed more rice into his mouth, satisfying his hunger.

"I see... nothing serious?" Sanji asked.

"She dumped me" Zoro sighed and thought of something else to say, to change the subject.

"I wonder why" Sanji laughed, implying that no one would actually want to date him.

"At least I had a girlfriend" Zoro huffed.

"What did you say?!" Sanji yelled, glaring at him.

"I said, at least..." Zoro stopped and turned around to Haru, who just started to cry.

"You made the baby cry!" Sanji sighed, feeling annoyed at his lack of parenting skills.


	3. Chapter 3- Schedule

Chapter 3- Schedule.

Sanji picked up the dirty dishes off from the table and stuffed them into the sink, he walked back and forth, cleaning the kitchen. He was glad Zoro didn't touch his kitchen or he would have argued with him. It was one of the things he hated the most, when someone leaves the kitchen in a horrible state.

Zoro ran to the baby and started petting his head, he looked at the baby wondering why it was crying.

"There, there, don't cry. I'll give you sake if you don't cry!" Zoro shouted, trying to calm the baby down.

"You idiot, you're not meant to give babies alcohol! They have their own drink, it's called milk, in case you didn't know" He ran to the bag and picked up a bottle of milk, luckily it was already made by his mother. He sighed and pushed Zoro out of the way. Zoro placed his hands on his hips and sighed, he certainly didn't know what to do with babies, but luckily he had Sanji around. Although he was a stranger he met a few hours ago, it felt like they had known each other for a long time. Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm and threw him onto the sofa, Zoro fell backwards onto the sofa, next to Sanji.

"Listen you damn marimo..." Sanji sighed, feeding the baby.

"Marimo?" Zoro's eye started to twitch, he didn't like the nickname he gave him. Sanji put the bottle to the side and picked the baby up, placing him into the arms of Zoro's. Zoro remained silent and looked down at Haru, what was Sanji doing? He thought to himself, staring at the blond man.

"You hold the baby like this, here take the bottle, and place it into his mouth like this. Got it?" Sanji placed the bottle in Haru's mouth and grabbed Zoro's right hand and placed it on the bottle, to make him hold the bottle. Zoro's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"I know how to hold a bottle" Zoro sighed, keeping his head down, hoping he didn't see the redness of his cheeks. Sanji let go off from his hand and bent over to take a glimpse at the baby.

"He really is wonderful" Sanji smiled, staring at Haru. Zoro froze still, his face was right in front of his face. Just about ten centimetres away from each other.

"Why don't you feed him then?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You have to learn, you're the father!" Sanji yelled at him, keeping his eyes on Haru.

"Yeah, okay" He rolled his eyes once again. Zoro looked out of the window, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"Marimo, do you want dessert? I made it last night, it should be settled by now" Sanji smiled, moving away from Haru.

"Dessert? Yes, I want some" He spoke fast, he was relieved when he moved his face away from his.

"His milk is finished, what do I do now?" Zoro asked, pulling the empty bottle away from Haru's mouth.

"You have to take his gas out"

"What? Why can't he just take his gas out himself? It's easy" He huffed, holding the baby in mid air.

"Don't be an idiot, he's just a baby!" Sanji stood up and walked over behind the sofa. He bent down and pushed Haru onto Zoro's shoulder.

"Look now, you have to hold him on your shoulder and with your other hand you tap his back gently until his gas comes out, got it?" Sanji grabbed Zoro's free hand and placed it on Haru's back. He held onto Zoro's hand and started to show Zoro how to take his gas out. Zoro's cheeks turned bright red, but luckily he was behind Zoro and was unable to see.

"Marimo, follow!" Sanji yelled, feeling annoyed that he wasn't participating. Zoro copied his movements and Sanji moved away from him.

"Do you mean like this?" Zoro asked, wondering whether he's been doing it correctly.

"Yes, perfect" Sanji walked to the freezer and grabbed two dishes from the freezer, he placed it on the table and squirted chocolate sauce over the desserts. Haru let out a loud belch and fell asleep in Zoro's arms.

"At least the brat has fallen asleep, it's so tiring to look after a baby" Zoro sighed and placed the baby onto the sofa.

"You've only looked after him for a couple of hours and you're already tired?" Sanji said in a mocking tone. Zoro ignored his mocking tone and walked over to the table and seated himself, he grabbed one of the desserts and smelt it.

"This smells delicious, what is it?" Zoro asked, digging his spoon into the pudding.

"It's strawberry and cranberry icecream, with pieces of nuts and a special ingredient. It's one of my special desserts"

"Special dessert? Why is it special?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I normally serve it to women I like, but I made it for my new flat mate" Sanji seated himself and started to take a bite out of his icecream.

"I see, thanks. It's delicious" Zoro smiled, taking big spoons and placing it into his mouth.

"Have you got any plans?" Sanji asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the baby, you said you work from 2pm till midnight... What about the baby?" Sanji looked over at Haru and smiled.

"I'm going to quit my job and find something else, maybe in the evenings?" Zoro scratched his head, he didn't think about this before.

"Why don't you just work from 6pm till 9pm? I'll look after him" Sanji offered, staring into Zoro's eyes, he didn't realise it from before but Zoro's eyes were beautiful. Sanji immediately looked down at his icecream and took another bite.

"I suppose that could work, I'll take a week off for now until they fix the schedule" Zoro sighed, this was going to take some time. But luckily he had enough cash to last him a few months.

"Just a question, does this flat have a landlord?" Zoro asked, stretching his arms.

"No, the property is mine" Sanji smiled, looking back up at Zoro.

"Ohh, great! We don't have to deal with landlords" Zoro laughed.

"Well you have me to deal with" Sanji laughed back.

"Oh right" Zoro grinned. Sanji stood up and washed his dish and set it to dry on the side.

"I'm going to take a shower and take a nap... I have to wake up early tomorrow" Sanji smiled leaving the room. Zoro sighed and scraped the dish clean with his spoon, he stood up and placed the dish into the sink. He walked over to Haru and grabbed him to take him to his room.

"Where was my room?" Zoro asked, looking at the four doors in the flat. He opened the door on the room to his right, it was the bathroom. He shut the door and walked over to the next door, it was filled with cleaning supplies he sighed and walked over to the next door, he opened it and looked inside. Sanji was standing still, unbuttoning his shirt, he took his shirt off and threw it onto the bed and turned around to face Zoro. He stared at Sanji's torso, he had a slim build but his body was quite muscular. Zoro felt his cheeks heat up again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find my room!" Zoro apologised, trying to look away.

"Oh don't worry, I should have told you when you arrived, it's the door to your left" Zoro smiled and shut the door behind him. That was quite an awkward situation. Zoro walked over to his room and shut the door behind him. He placed Haru on the bed and walked out of the room, he forgot to take his luggage into the room as well as Haru's belongings. He dragged his suitcase into the room and placed it by the window, he walked out and pushed the pram into the room, he was too tired to put it away. He shut the door and threw himself onto the bed without changing his clothes. He laid still on the bed, with Haru next to his face.

A few hours later, Haru started to cry. Zoro was already knocked out to hear his crying, Sanji ran into the room and picked Haru off from the bed. He kicked Zoro on the backside.

"You damn marimo, wake the hell up. Your baby is crying!" He tried to calm the baby down, it was clear from his face that h had been crying for a long time. Zoro opened his eyes and rubbed his backside.

"What did you do that for? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Zoro huffed.

"Haru didn't stop crying, it's five in the morning, I need to sleep another two hours. Take Haru" Sanji put Haru back into his arms and stood over them.

"Watch him properly, don't make me kick you again!" Sanji yelled, feeling irritable.

"You wanna pick a fight, shitty cook?" Zoro glared back at the blond man.

"Oh yeah" Sanji narrowed his eyes at him. Haru started to cry, turning their attention away from each other.

"There, there Haru. Don't worry, this blond man is just an idiot" Zoro slowly tapped on Haru's back, trying to calm him down.

"What did you say? I feel sorry for Haru already, he has you for a father" Zoro ignored his comment and sat back onto the bed, Haru laid still in his arms, laughing at their argument.

"Oh look, you amaze him... Obviously with a face like that" Sanji laughed, mocking him.

"I'm sure he was laughing at yours" Zoro replied, stroking Haru's face. He sighed, ignoring Zoro's comment and sat beside him, watching Haru laugh.

"You're a lucky man, Roronoa" Sanji sighed, staring at Haru.

"You really think so? But a second ago..." Zoro paused, staring at the blond man. His eyes were fixed on Haru.

"I would have liked to have a baby like this someday" Sanji sighed hopelessly.

"Don't worry, you still have time" He smiled back softly.


	4. Chapter 4- What's going on!

"What is it?" Zoro woke up, looking around and at the baby. Haru was pulling onto Zoro's green hair, attempting to wake him up. Zoro pulled his hair away from his hand and huffed.

"Annoying brat!" Haru started to scream, crying once again. He stood up and grabbed Haru off the bed. He started to throw him up and down in mid-air, hoping to get him to sleep. Haru stopped crying and clinged onto his shirt, he stopped for a few minutes and threw up all over his shirt. Zoro pulled the baby away from him and started yelling.

"You damn brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Now we both need a shower! Ugh!" He put Haru down and started to unbutton his one piece, he took his nappy off and walked into the bathroom. He put Haru down on the bathtub and looked around trying to think of a way to wash him.

"Now, how do you wash babies?" He scratched the back of his head.

"I have a idea, I'll strap you onto myself and we will shower together!" Zoro smiled, liking the idea.

"No that won't work!" He exhaled loudly.

"Look's like you'll be showering the old fashioned way" Zoro smirked and took his shirt off and put it into the sink, making sure the sick didn't fall to the floor. He looked down at his trousers, it was also covered in sick, he sighed and took his trousers off and placed it into the sink, next to his dirty shirt.

"Look what you did, are you happy?" Zoro sighed looking at the baby. Haru started to laugh at the situation and at Zoro, his facial expression amusing him. Zoro picked Haru up and started the shower. He placed the baby under the shower and pulled Haru away immediately, he put Haru on his knee and lathered shampoo all around his body and his head, he placed the baby back under the running shower and smiled at how quickly he washed the baby. Haru started to cry, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't cry baby, I'll give you icecream if you stop crying!" Zoro started to make weird faces but it didn't work, he tried to switch the shower off with his free hand and accidently dropped the shower head. Zoro started to shout in annoyance.

"What sort of shower is this?! That damn blond cook!" Haru started to laugh at Zoro.

"What are you laughing at, damn brat?" Zoro switched the shower off and wrapped Haru around in a towel, he walked back into his bedroom and looked at his bedside table. There was a milk bottle for Haru and a note. He took the note and looked at it.

"Marimo, just feed the baby and do nothing else!" Zoro put the note back on the table and placed the baby on the bed, he walked over to Haru's suitcase and grabbed a pair of clean pajamas and a nappy. He dried Haru and put the nappy on, he smiled feeling proud. He learnt how to put the nappy on from Sanji yesterday. He tried to put the trousers on but failed to do so, he sighed and threw the pajamas to the side.

"Looks like you'll be walking around with just a nappy for today" Zoro smiled, placing Haru onto the bed and pulled the duvet over him.

"Now you wait here and I'll be in the shower, okay? Stay still, don't move!" Zoro ran out of the room and to the shower. Haru remained quiet, staring at the ceiling.

Zoro walked out a few minutes later and rushed back to his room, with just a towel around his hips, his hair soaking wet. He froze still when he saw the blond man in the room, he turned around and looked at Zoro.

"What did I tell you?!" Sanji yelled, holding Haru in his arms. He already dressed Haru up with the pajamas he threw to the side.

"You gave him a bath? I wonder how you did that?" He glared at Zoro.

"He had a shower like a man" Zoro smiled, wrapping the towel tighter around his hips, so it wouldn't fall. Sanji stared at Zoro, his cheeks turning slightly red. He stood up and held Haru tight in his arms.

"I'll be in the living room with Haru, you just change" Sanji walked out of Zoro's bedroom, glaring at him. Zoro stood still waiting for him to leave. He quickly wore a pair of boxers, tracksuit pants and a white clean t-shirt. He walked out of the room and entered the kitchen. Sanji was already cooking dinner, he looked around wondering where Haru was. He was on the floor with a mobile swinging on top of him, Haru was hitting the toys attached to it. Laughing as it swung loosely.

"When did you get that?" Zoro asked walking over towards Sanji.

"It was under him pram, if you looked carefully you would have found it" Sanji huffed, continuing to cook tonight's meal.

"Oh" Zoro walked over to the kitchen and watched Sanji prepare the meal.

"What happened yesterday night? I think I must have slept while looking after Haru" Zoro scratched the back of his hand.

"Yes you did, you need to keep awake while looking after babies. Do you understand? Because of you I couldn't get the two hour sleep I needed"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep awake" Zoro apologised and looked down at his hands.

"Don't worry about it, I fed him, changed his nappy and put him to sleep before I left, since you couldn't do any of that... Anyway, I'll be having guests over for dinner. They're my colleagues from work, Nami and Robin" Sanji smiled, thinking about them. He started to dance, his mood changing drastically.

"Nami and Robin?" Zoro asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes, they're both beautiful and single" Sanji started to dance around the kitchen.

"Ero-cook" Zoro muttered under his breathe. Sanji turned around and gave him a cold threatening stare.

"What do you mean perverted? I am not a pervert, you damn marimo!" Sanji yelled, becoming angrier by the second.

"You wanna fight?" Zoro grabbed onto his collar, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's collar and they started to glare at each other.

"Bring it on, damn marimo!" Sanji yelled, bringing his face closer towards Zoro's. Suddenly the bell started to ring and Sanji panicked tripping, he accidently pushed Zoro onto the floor and fell on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro glared at the blond man.

"It was an accident, can't you see? I tripped!" Sanji placed his hands above Zoro's shoulder and tried to push himself off, but the water from Zoro's washed hair was making it hard to stand up.

"It's all your fault" Sanji yelled, falling onto Zoro's face, their cheeks were touching each others. Zoro remained still, he didn't want to move. He waited for Sanji to move away from him. The bell started to ring once more, Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's firm abs and pushed himself up. He fixed his hair and ran to the door.

"What was that all about?" Zoro pushed himself off from the floor and stood up.

"Ahh ladies, welcome inside" Sanji started to flirt from the entrance.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" One of the voices flirted back. Zoro looked at the door when they started to approach the living room.

"This marimo over there is my flatmate, he moved in yesterday and he has a baby. He's been a father for a few hours and he's already bad at it" Sanji started to laugh, staring at the green haired man. Zoro looked up and looked at the women. They were both beautiful, just like how he mentioned, but Zoro didn't care at all. He wasn't looking for another relationship. One of the women were short, with orange hair and big brown eyes, she giggled a lot in Sanji's presence. Zoro raised his eyebrow wondering if she had a crush on him. The other woman was tall, with black long hair, light blue eyes and she looked oddly relaxed.

"This is a nice apartment you have here, Sanji-kun" The orange haired woman smiled and looked over at Zoro.

"Nice to meet you marimo" She smiled.

"Hey, my name isn't marimo, it's Zoro" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sanji-kun why didn't you say so?" She walked over to Zoro and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Robin" The tall woman smiled and noticed the baby on the floor, she calmly walked to the baby and picked him up. She placed him on her lap and started to play peek-a-boo with him.

"He really is cute" She smiled, stroking Haru's hair.

"He really is" Sanji smiled, staring at both of them, admiring the view.

"It really suits you Robin" He complimented, with hearts in his eyes. Judging from his face, he was already imagining a married life with Robin, both of them looking after their baby together. Zoro ignored his perverted looks and sat opposite the orange haired woman and rested his hand under his chin.

"What an idiot"

"I see, you both don't like each other already?"

"He's okay, but he gets annoying sometimes" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I'm Nami, we work together at the restaurant. I serve the dishes he prepares" Zoro looked blankly at her.

"Nice to meet you, how long have you been working together?"

"About three years maybe" She smiled, taking a mirror from her handbag.

"Ladies, if you're hungry we could start now?" Sanji danced his way to the kitchen. Nami looked into the mirror and fixed her make-up and pushed her hair to the side.

"That would be perfect, Sanji-kun" She flirted back, applying pink lip gloss onto her lips. Robin walked over to the table and sat beside Zoro.

"He's really adorable!" Robin started to tickle Haru and giggled when Haru laughed loudly.

"Thanks" Zoro smiled, holding onto Haru's hand.

"Looks like he likes you" Zoro smiled back, still holding onto Haru's hand.

Sanji turned around and held two plates in front of him, he gracefully placed them in front of Nami and Robin.

"Here you go ladies!" He danced around and walked back to the counter, he grabbed the remaining two plates and slammed Zoro's one in front of him. Zoro sighed, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" He pulled his hand away from haru's and crossed his arms. Sanji ignored him and rushed to the fridge and took a bottle of wine and returned to the table.

"Who wants wine?" He danced in their presence.

"I would like some wine, Sanji-kun" Nami flirted, putting the mirror back into her handbag.

"Me too" Robin smiled and continued to play with the baby. Sanji poured wine into the empty glasses and seated himself next to Nami.

"Shall we start?" He smiled, picking up his wine glass.

"Yes, let's start. I'm starving and it all looks delicious" Nami smiled and slowly tapped her glass with his. They started to quietly eat the meal, occasionally smiling at each other, Robin placed Haru on her lap and continued to eat her meal, making faces at Haru to keep him entertained.

"That was delicious" Robin smiled, taking the last sip from her wine glass.

"Yes it was" Nami pushed her hair behind her shoulder and leaned back onto the chair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal, would you like to have dessert?" Sanji flirted. Nami looked at her watch, it was nearly ten.

"We can't, we need to leave. Shift starts early tomorrow" Nami put her hand down and stood up. Sanji hopelessly looked at her.

"Just stay a few more minutes, you can stay here tonight if you want?" He said as a last attempt.

"Ero-cook" Zoro muttered under his breathe again, Sanji ignored his comment and walked the women to the exit.

"It was nice meeting you, Zoro" Robin smiled, giving Haru back to him.

Sanji entered the kitchen after a few minutes and started to clean up.

"You should put Haru to sleep" He said in a depressed voice, he sounded extremely tired and annoyed with him. Zoro stood up and went to his room, he sat down onto the bed and started to swing him in his arms. Haru's eyes started to close, Zoro smiled, feeling proud of himself. He put Haru down and slowly shut the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Sanji.

"Do you need help?" He put his hands into his pockets.

"No, it's finished already" He switched the tap off and took a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and fixed his hair.

"Are you angry with me?" Zoro asked, wondering why Sanji was cold all of a sudden.

"Do you think I didn't see the way you was acting to Robin?!" He slowly walked over to the sofa and threw himself backwards.

"What do you mean?"

"Flirting with her and telling her that she could be the new mother of Haru. Don't play dumb with me, idiot" Sanji blew the smoke into the air.

"I didn't say anything, Haru just liked her. That's it..." Zoro was confused and seated himself beside the blond man.

"I see..." Sanji inhaled the cigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"Plus, so what? Maybe I did flirt with her, what is it to you?!" Zoro turned his body to face his.

"You're just an idiot, you cannot see" Sanji stood up.

"See what?" Zoro asked, confused at what Sanji meant.


	5. Chapter 5 - Picnic time!

Chapter 5- Picnic time!

Haru started to cry after sleeping the entire night peacefully, Zoro yawned and opened his right eye to take a look at Haru. He sat upright and held Haru in his arms.

"What is it now? Why are you crying? You're really annoying!" Zoro started to yell at the baby. He looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, it was nearly ten in the morning. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, still carrying Haru in his arms.

"Good morning" Sanji smiled, sitting at the table. Haru's bottle was already beside Zoro's plate.

"I just prepared breakfast" Sanji smiled again, sipping onto his tea and gestured at Zoro to sit down.

"I-I... When did you?" Zoro asked, he was starting to think whether Sanji even sleeps.

"I need to freshen up first, I'll be back... Hold Haru for me" He handed Haru to Sanji and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Sanji gently put Haru on his lap and grabbed the bottle from the table, he made faces keeping him entertained while he fed him.

"Thanks for that" Zoro entered the room with a face towel in his hands, he placed the towel on his chair and seated himself opposite the blond man.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, watching Sanji feed the baby.

"Yes, I did... Did you sleep well?" Sanji asked, his eyes still fixed on Haru.

"Yes, Haru didn't cry luckily" Zoro grabbed his fork and started to fill his plate with eggs, olives, cheese and jam.

"Oh, before I forget... I'm going on a picnic with my girls"

"Picnic? Girls? Do you mean those two women that came yesterday?" Zoro looked down at his plate and casually stuffed his mouth.

"Yes, Nami, Robin and Vivi... It's just going to be us" Sanji sounded excited, he started to dribble just thinking about it.

"I would say you should come along too... but I'm sure you have other things to do" He continued to feed Haru.

"No I don't, I don't mind coming along. Plus Robin looked like she liked Haru, she will be happy to see him again" Zoro sipped onto his tea, to wash down the food. Sanji sighed feeling annoyed, he didn't understand a word of what he meant yesterday.

"Damn Marimo, I'm going to leave in about two hours. It's at a beautiful park just twenty minutes from here. I just hope they don't bring that greedy bastard!" Sanji clenched his teeth just thinking about it.

"Who do you mean?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Luffy, he also works at the restaurant. He pretends to make orders on behalf of the customers and he eats them secretly, he's been doing it for a while until I caught him. He just doesn't understand, the boss can't fire him either. He's got to pay for the damage he caused" He calmed down and put Haru's bottle down.

"I see... But why would he come to the picnic?" Zoro asked, wondering the connection.

"Whenever he hears the word food he runs, he even shows up uninvited to other people's parties. He eats and leaves, he has an obsession. It's unhealthy" Sanji put Haru on his shoulder and started to tap onto his back lightly.

"He sounds like an idiot" Zoro laughed, leaning back onto his chair.

"He sure is, but we can't fire him. He has an older brother, they're exactly the same. Luckily he doesn't work with us!" Sanji sighed, relieved.

"They sure sound annoying, I don't know how you deal with them" Zoro looked up at Sanji and Haru and placed his hand under his chin.

"I don't know either" Sanji took Haru's gas out and placed him on the table, he looked up and noticed Zoro was staring at him. He tilted his hair and looked at the green haired man.

"What happened?" Sanji asked, with a puzzled expression.

"It's nothing" Zoro smiled and put his hand down, feeling embarrassed.

"Now help me prepare the picnic basket!" Sanji stood up and put Haru down on the floor, under the mobile.

"Oh okay, what do you want me to do?" Zoro stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Grab the picnic basket, it's in the cabinet above the cooker" Without a word, Zoro walked over towards the cabinet and pulled the large picnic basket out. He placed it on the counter and looked at Sanji.

"Great, now carefully place those boxes on the side into the basket!" Sanji pointed at the boxes stacked on the counter behind him. Zoro looked back and stared.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" Zoro gasped, there was about fifteen lunch boxes, carefully put together.

"It's none of your business, now put them into the basket, until I clear the kitchen!" Sanji yelled, getting angrier.

"Tch, fine!" Zoro finished stacking the boxes into the basket and closed the lid. Sanji finished clearing the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket, he placed it onto the table and stood still with his hands on his hips.

"Great, now we need to prepare Haru... Go take his pram out of your room, put a change of clothes into the bag, a change of nappies and I'll make about three bottles of his milk so he wouldn't get hungry!" Sanji put the kettle on and walked with Zoro to the bedroom.

"On second thought, I'll help you. I doubt you'll even be able to do anything" Sanji sighed and emptied Haru's bag.

"What did you say, ero-cook?" Zoro gave Sanji a cold threatening glare.

"Shut up and help me..." He placed the wet wipes, three nappies, socks, two changes of clothes, blanket and a toy in the bag and placed it under the pram. He took a jumper and shorts from the suitcase and handed it over to Zoro.

"You go change Haru, take this nappy too... I'll prepare the milk" Sanji grabbed two bottles from the suitcase and shoved Zoro out of the room.

"Move it damn marimo, we're being late!" Zoro huffed at him and walked over to Haru, he sat on the floor and gently unbuttoned his pajamas. He changed his nappy and dressed him up.

"Pick him up, we're leaving!" Sanji danced out of the room, with the picnic basket in his hand and Haru's milk bottles in the other hand.

Zoro gently picked Haru up and placed him into the pram, Sanji placed the bottles in the bag and held tightly onto the basket.

"I need to change" Zoro looked down, he forgot he was still wearing pajamas.

"Damn marimo, you never do anything right anyway!" Sanji put the basket down and started to play with Haru, until Zoro changed his clothes.

"All done!" Zoro stood by the door a few seconds later, he changed into a different white top, green cargo shorts and flip flops. Sanji laughed at his attire and turned around.

"What's so funny?" He shut the door behind him and grabbed the basket. It was unusually heavy.

"What the hell did you put in here?"

"Shut up and carry it!" Sanji pushed the pram and lead the way. They both walked to the park without saying a word, Haru was smiling, kicking around in his pram. He looked over at Zoro and Sanji, laughing and enjoying the situation.

"He looks happy" Sanji smiled, gazing at Haru. Zoro looked over at Haru and chuckled along with Haru.

"He sure is" Zoro placed his free hand in his pocket and kept his eye on Haru.

"Oh we're here, there are my girls!" Sanji screamed, with hearts filled in his eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes and followed him. Nami and Robin was already sitting at a table, they rushed over as soon as Sanji and Zoro approached them. Robin ran over to Haru and picked him up immediately.

"I missed him, how are you two?" Robin asked, playing around with Haru.

"Oh Sanji-kun, a picnic was a great idea" Nami flirted with Sanji.

"Anything for you mellorineeeeeeeeeee" He danced around Nami.

"Ero-cook" Zoro muttered placing the basket on to the table.

"I'm feeling great, but I don't know about this idiot over there" Zoro placed both of his hands into his pockets, feeling annoyed at Sanji. Robin chucked, seating herself at the table.

"Where is Vivi?" Sanji looked around.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, she had to stop over somewhere. I think she'll be coming with someone but she didn't mention who" Nami smiled, seating herself beside Robin.

"I wonder who she'll be coming with?" Sanji asked, seating himself opposite Nami.

"I don't know, it's probably her new boyfriend. Her old relationship didn't work out, her father didn't approve of him" Nami giggled.

"New boyfriend?" Sanji placed his head on the table in a depressed manner.


	6. Chapter 6- A little nuisance

Chapter 6- A little nuisance.

"There you guys are!" A woman yelled, standing beside a tall man. They looked over at the blue haired woman, they remained silent until they realised who it was.

"Ahh, Vivi... You're just as beautiful as always!" Sanji rushed towards her and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Oh Sanji-kun, you're so sweet as always!" She giggled, her cheeks turning a little red.

"I would like all of you to meet Crocodile, he prefers it if you call him that" Vivi gently pulled her hand away from the blond man's and linked her arm with Crocodile's. Everyone's attention turned towards the suspicious man, they gasped just staring at the extremely tall man. He had dark features, dark black hair, light golden eyes, a large scar across his face and nose. Sanji shrieked just looking at the man.

"Vivi! What are you doing with this man?" He placed his head between his hands in a depressed manner and started to nod in denial.

"Vivi! Why?! Why?! Why?!" He started to shout and scream, Vivi ignored the blond man and started to explain who the mysterious man was.

"He's one of my friends, he works at the cafe with me. He travelled new to the country, I assumed it was perfect to let him explore the city with me" She smiled dragging him along with her.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Nami greeted, unpacking the last lunch box onto the table and walked over to Vivi and Crocodile.

"Vivi, you look great!" Nami rushed over and hugged her tight.

"You look great too, is that a tan? Did you go on holiday?" Vivi asked, taking a closer look at her skin.

"Oh no, I was sunbathing with the girls at the beach a few days ago" She answered, pulling away from her.

"Beach?!" Sanji muttered under his breath...

"How could I miss such a beautiful event?" He continued to cry in despair. Zoro stood up and slapped the back of his neck.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Sanji yelled, grabbing onto his t-shirt.

"Shut up ero-cook, you're muttering nonsense" Zoro tutted, shoving his hands away from his t-shirt.

"What did you say?" Sanji glared back.

"I said..." Zoro stopped shouting and looked over at Haru, he was already starting to cry, noticing his father was caught up in a fight.

"Robin! When did you have this cute baby?" Vivi gasped, trying to find the resemblance.

"It's not mine, it's Zoro's" Robin giggled at the misunderstanding.

"That green haired brat belongs to me" Zoro sighed and walked over towards Haru. He stroked Haru's head several times until he quietened down. Haru stopped crying and started to laugh, shaking his arms around.

"Oh Vivi-san, let me introduce you... That's Zoro, he's my flatmate" Sanji danced over to her and smiled, adoring her beauty. Zoro tutted at Sanji and walked away from him to sit opposite Robin and Haru.

"Nice to meet you" Vivi smiled and sat beside Zoro, Sanji sighed in a depressed mood.

"He's really cute, it must be quite hard to look after a baby this small and all by yourself" She crossed her leg and pushed her blue hair away from her face, fluttering her eyebrows at him. Zoro squinted his eyes, trying to understand what she was trying to do.

"I can manage" Zoro huffed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You can't look after him, stop lying!" Sanji yelled, glaring down at Zoro.

"Tch, you wanna fight again?" Zoro glared back.

"Boys, boys, calm down... We're here on a picnic" Nami sighed and stood up.

"Don't make me hit you, you know I would" She walked over to the picnic basket to take a look inside. Sanji ignored the green haired man and walked beside Nami to help empty the contents of the picnic basket.

"Oh, these all look wonderful. Just when did you prepare these?" Nami flirted, playing around with her hair.

"I made your favourite too" Sanji took out a container filled with heart shaped chocolate cookies, with pink and white icing.

"I didn't see that container... Oh my, it looks delicious, thank you Sanji-kun" Nami hugged him tight.

"Oh mellorineeeeeeee" He danced, feeling loved.

"Ero-cook" Zoro muttered under his breath, feeling annoyed with the way he was acting.

Robin looked over at the man standing behind Vivi, he stood still just gazing up at her, waiting for her to notice him.

"Y-You're! Why are you here?!" Robin asked, staring at the man.

"Oh Robin, did you forget me already?" He flirted, walking beside her.

"Are you following me?" Robin leaned away from him.

"Don't you believe in fate? Just like the old days... You and I" Crocodile walked over to Robin and gently kissed the back of her hand. Robin immediately pulled her hand away and frowned at him.

"I-It's nothing... I forgot to do something today, if you don't mind... I need to leave!" Robin stood up and gave Haru back to Zoro, she placed a kiss on Haru's cheek and grabbed her bag from her seat.

"Wait, Robin!" Nami yelled behind her.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Robin ran out of the park, disappearing out of sight. Crocodile looked over his shoulder and watched her leave.

"What did you do to her? You idiot!" Sanji growled at him.

"I did nothing, now if you excuse me... I have to go somewhere" Crocodile placed his hands in his pockets and turned his back on them.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Vivi" He chuckled and walked the same direction Robin originally ran off to.

"Oi, you idiot! You didn't answer my question! That damn idiot!" Sanji held his hand in a fist, he didn't know what else to do. All four of them remained silent for a few seconds before Zoro broke the silence.

"We're hungry, Sanji" Zoro made Haru stand up on his legs and stared blankly at Sanji, both of them facing the blond man.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Sanji sighed, placing both of his hands on his hips.

"Fine whatever... Nami-san, Vivi-san... Let's continue, shall we?" Sanji danced around the table, serving everyone except for Zoro. He placed Haru's milk bottle in front of Zoro and seated himself next to Nami.

"I wonder if Robin will be okay, she left all of a sudden" Nami asked, worrying about her friend. Sanji placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"Nami-san, please don't worry... I'll walk home with you and we'll check up on her?" He asked, flirting with her.

"That sounds perfect, Sanji-kun" Nami flirted back. Zoro placed his left ankle on his right knee and placed Haru on his back onto his lap, he stuffed the bottle into his mouth and with the other hand, he stuffed a few pastries into his mouth. Vivi giggled at Zoro and stroked Haru's hair.

"I've always wanted a cute son like this" Vivi said innocently. Sanji and Nami both turned their attention towards Vivi, both of them were shocked at what they were hearing.

"You can have him if you want, he's always keeping me up at night" Zoro joked.

"Oh Zoro-kun" Vivi giggled, flirting back.

"If you don't mind, can I feed him?" She asked, gazing at Zoro.

"Yeah, take him" He slowly gave Haru to Vivi and continued to stuff the food into his mouth. Sanji's eye started to twitch in anger, he didn't like the situation at all, he was starting to get jealous of Zoro and Vivi and assumed something was going on between them already. Vivi placed Haru in her arms and gently placed the bottle into his mouth.

"Zoro, I was wondering... Has Haru got a babysitter?" Vivi asked, looking at Haru.

"No, he hasn't got one. I'm going to change my hours, plus Sanji already offered to look after him until I arrive" Zoro continued to stuff food into his mouth.

"Oh, I see... You know, I don't mind looking after him. He's a cute baby" Vivi smiled, making faces at Haru. He was smiling and kicking around in her lap.

"Well... I don't mind either, plus I'll be able to work longer hours and pay off my debt" Zoro scratched the back of his neck.

"Great, plus our houses are close... Sanji probably didn't mention it" Vivi smiled and placed the empty bottle on the table and put him on her shoulder.

"That's wonderful, you can start next Wednesday. I have a week off anyway" Zoro opened a bottle of sake and chugged some down.

"Perfect, I'll come on Wednesday and look after this little cutie" Vivi slowly tapped onto his back.

"Z-Zoro, are you sure?" Sanji asked, staring at Zoro.

"What do you mean? I can't look after a baby and work at the same time, plus I can't bother you either" Zoro stared back, he had a feeling Sanji didn't like the idea.

"Okay then, but you have to pay Vivi... She's not going to do it for free" Sanji pointed at Zoro.

"Of course I'm going to pay her, I'm not an idiot like you! Tch" He rolled his eyes at Sanji.

"You damn marimo! Wait till we get home"

"You just wait!" Zoro grabbed his hand and glared back at him.

"Guys, just stop it! We're on a picnic here!" Nami pushed both of them away from each other. They glared at each other, without saying a word.

"Vivi, who was that guy?" Nami asked out of the blue, changing the subject.

"He started a week ago, but he said he was new to this city. If I had known he and Robin knew each other, I wouldn't have brought him along with me" She looked down, upset at what she had caused.

"Don't worry, after all, how could you have known?" Nami consoled her.

"I'll ask him tomorrow at work" Vivi put Haru down and played around with him.

"I really want to know, I wonder if he ran off after her?" Nami rested her hand on her chin.

"I hadn't thought about that! Nami-san, let's go after her!" Sanji gasped, wondering why he hadn't thought about this.

"Just wait! I said we'll go after, Robin wouldn't let herself get caught like that!" Nami rolled her eyes at Sanji.

"Okay, Nami-san!" Sanji nodded his head and crossed his arms, accepting what she said. Haru started to cry, kicking his feet around, Vivi made him sit upright and started to shake him up and down, but it was no-use, he continued to cry.

"It's his afternoon nap time" Zoro took Haru back from Vivi and placed him on his shoulder, he slowly swung his torso from left to right, hoping that he would sleep. He looked at his watch and it read five, thirty.

"When did it... when wa-" Zoro stuttered, wondering how time has passed so quickly.

"We're heading home, Haru needs to sleep" Zoro stood up and put Haru down into his pram.

"You're already leaving?" Vivi sulked.

"Let me join you then!" She stood up and grabbed her handbag.

"Leaving already?" Nami asked, watching them pack.

"Marimo wait! Take this basket home!" Sanji immediately stood up and packed everything back into the basket.

"Fine!" Zoro rolled his eyes and waited for the basket.

"Vivi, can you push the pram. I need to carry that basket Sanji's making me carry" He asked, stepping away from the pram. Vivi immediately ran over and held onto the pram.

"Don't worry about it!" She smiled, bending over to take a glimpse at Haru.

"Okay, here you go damn marimo" Sanji huffed and handed the large picnic basket to him.

"Anyway, bye... We're leaving, see you later Nami" Zoro held onto the basket.

"Bye Zoro, bye Vivi-san!" Nami waved behind them.

"See you later Nami-san, Sanji-kun!" Vivi waved back.

"Shall we leave then, Nami-san?" Sanji flirted, linking his arms with her.


	7. Chapter 7- A great misunderstanding

Chapter 7- A great misunderstanding.

**~ Sanji's journey with Nami...**

Sanji casually looked at Nami, he bit onto his lip, thinking about what to say to her. There has been an awkward silence since they left the park, Nami was constantly looking at her watch.

"Is there something wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm just really worried about Robin, she left all of a sudden and that man, he didn't explain anything. I wonder what their connection is with each other?" She pouted, looking at the sky.

"We'll find out soon, don't worry Nami-san!" Sanji smiled softly, hoping he helped calm her down a little.

"Thanks for coming with me" Nami smiled in return.

"Don't thank me for it, it's my pleasure" Sanji chuckled slowly.

They continued walking towards Robin's house, continuing to stay silent, without saying another word to each other. Both of them were worried about the link between the two of them. Nami stopped walking and looked at the house to her right.

"We're here" Nami sighed and ran towards the door, she took her keys out and unlocked the door. Sanji quietly walked behind her and followed her inside.

"Why did you follow me home?" Robin yelled from inside the living room.

"Robin, my darling... You left me no choice" A man responded back, it was odd, the voice they had just heard belonged to someone familiar. They both tiptoed to the door of the living room to get a clear view of the man Robin was talking with. They gasped and looked at each other in shock, wondering why he was here.

"I told you to leave me alone, did you forget about that already?" Robin leaned back onto the sofa and crossed her legs and arms.

"No I haven't, but I had no other choice" Crocodile responded, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Then why are you here? Do you not understand? I no longer have interest in you" She huffed at him.

"But Robin-chan, we can return to how we were. After all, let us just consider it as a break?" He begged.

"No, I told you already. I don't want to date you anymore, you were the one to dump me three years ago and now you return out of nowhere and ask me out again. I don't think so!" Robin turned her head away from him.

"I had to, if I had known I would return back to the city. I would have never left you in the first place! After you, I dated no-one, everywhere I looked all I saw was you" He started to cry, tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't have time for your fake tears, besides... I think it's time for you to leave, we have guests" Robin looked over at the door and smiled. Nami casually walked into the living room, to make it look like she wasn't eavesdropping in the first place.

"Robin! I'm so glad you're okay! What is this guy doing here?" Nami asked, glaring at Crocodile.

"If you want I could kick him out for you?" Sanji asked politely.

"No need, thank you. He was just leaving, weren't you?" Robin narrowed her eyes at him, forcing him to leave.

"Very well, but we will meet again, Robin!" Crocodile stood up and left, without saying anything else.

"Robin, what are you doing with him?!" Nami gasped, sitting beside her.

"It's nothing, I don't have any business left with him" Robin smiled in return.

"How was your picnic?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"It would have been better with you there!" Sanji flirted.

"Maybe next time then" Robin responded.

"I better start going, that damn Marimo won't be able to look after Haru... He's such a pain" Sanji huffed.

"Oh Sanji, are you available tomorrow?" Robin asked, gazing at Sanji.

"Ahhh, of course! Tomorrow I have a day off! Where do you want to go? Is this a date?" Sanji danced around, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I want to see Haru again, I missed him already" Robin ignored his date question.

"Oh okay, come any time you want" Sanji said in a depressed manner.

"I'll see you tomorrow girls, if anything happens... You know my number!" Sanji winked and left their house. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and placed it into his mouth. He sighed at how long it was from the girls house to his house, it was going to take about twenty minutes. He lit the cigarette and walked past the street with stores and clothing boutiques. Something on display caught his attention and he looked over at it. It was the most cutest thing he had ever seen, he rushed towards the display to get a closer look.

"Limited stock?" He rushed inside to buy the last one in stock.

**~ Zoro's journey with Vivi...**

Haru started to scream becoming active at this time of day, especially with the perfect weather igniting his unusual behaviour. He bit onto his feet and started to scream at Zoro.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Haru yelled, rolling around in his pram.

"What is it?" Zoro stared at him, with a bored look. Haru glared back and stuck his tongue out.

"Damn brat, what is wrong with you?" He glared back, acting exactly like Haru.

"What are you doing?" Vivi asked, giggling at the two of them.

"It seems, he's acting up a little, before sleeping... Is he always like this?" She asked, amused at Haru's actions.

"If he's sleepy, why don't he just sleep then?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You have to put babies to sleep or they don't sleep" Vivi smiled at Zoro.

"I know, but..." Zoro huffed, he was too annoyed to finish his sentence.

"He's still sticking his tongue out at me" Zoro glared back at Haru.

"He's just a baby!" Vivi gasped.

"Wait till you're older!" Zoro squinted his eyes.

"Oh my, you're so cute Zoro" Vivi flirted.

"Cute?" Zoro scratched the back of his head.

"Yes" She answered, smiling back at him.

"Oh" He looked away shyly.

"How long is it from here to my house? We've been walking for a while" Zoro immediately changed the subject.

"Oh, just a little longer..." She giggled, keeping her eyes on Haru. Zoro didn't say a word and followed her towards the house.

"So... How is your relationship with Sanji?" Vivi asked, turning her attention to Zoro.

"Relationship?" Zoro asked, staring blankly at her.

"Yes" She corrected.

"We're just... not friends but flatmates" Zoro smiled, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I see... Oh, we're here already" She looked over at their house. Zoro looked over to his right and sighed.

"Finally! Today's been tiring" He followed Vivi to the door and put the basket down.

"I'm forgetting something" He scratched the back of his head.

"Keys?" Vivi asked, giggling.

"I... I totally forgot to get a copy of the house keys from him!" Zoro yelled, placing his hand on his head. He had totally forgot to get a copy from Sanji, he started to get angry. As a flatmate he should of given it to him before! Vivi looked at his puzzled look and started laughing.

"Oh Zoro... He told me you would, he gave the keys to me instead" Vivi pulled out a copy of her keys from her handbag and unlocked the door. Zoro tilted his head to the side and wondered when he handed the copy to her. Vivi pushed the pram into the flat and picked Haru up and walked to the living room, Zoro took the keys out of the lock, picked the basket up and followed Vivi inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Zoro asked, putting the basket down onto the kitchen table.

"Something cold would be nice" Vivi smiled, walking over to the sofa. Zoro rushed to the fridge and picked out two cold beers and walked to the sofa beside Vivi and handed one to her.

"Thank you Zoro-kun" Vivi flirted, putting Haru down onto the sofa.

"It's okay" Zoro leaned back and opened the bottle of sake. He took a long sip and breathed out loud.

"I didn't realise just how tired I've become" Zoro placed his free hand on his shoulder and started to massage his own shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I could massage your shoulder for you? My friend taught me a little" Vivi put the bottle down and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Really?" Zoro asked, taking another sip.

"I don't mind!" She rushed and sat onto the seat beside him.

"It's better if you take your top off" Without a word Zoro took his top off and threw it at the end of the sofa. Zoro turned his back on Vivi and continued to sip onto his sake. Vivi slid her hands on his shoulder and started to massage his shoulders.

"You're so tense, what happened to you?" Vivi asked staring at his muscular build.

"I don't know really" Zoro sighed, clicking his neck.

"You need to take better care of yourself" She continued to massage his shoulders, adoring his tanned build.

"That's not possible with the baby around, I didn't know he would be such a pain" He took another long sip from his sake and closed his eyes. Vivi giggled, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Are you feeling much better now?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes that'll do, thank you" Zoro sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Feels much better!" Zoro turned around and leaned onto the sofa.

"It's my pleasure" Vivi looked away shyly.

"Do you want anything else? I'm getting myself another bottle of sake" Zoro stood up and waited for her to respond.

"That'll do, thank you Zoro-kun!" Vivi shyly placed her hand on her neck and looked away.

"Okay" Zoro nodded and walked back to the fridge to take another iced bottle. He walked back and placed the bottle on the table.

"I think it's Haru's bedtime, he normally sleeps around this time of day" Zoro scratched the back of his head in a confused manner, he was still clueless as to how to look after his baby.

"I'll handle him!" Vivi stood up and smiled softly at him.

"Oh, go ahead" Zoro took a step towards the sofa to sit down, but accidently stepped on a puddle of water that dripped down from the iced bottle of beers. He fell forward and fell on top of Vivi. Vivi screamed in shock, she didn't know what just happened.

"Marimo" A voice yelled approaching the living room. Zoro looked over his shoulder and there Sanji was standing with a large box in his hand just staring at both of them.

"What are you doing?!" Sanji yelled, rushing towards them.

"It was... it was an acc-" Zoro tried to explain, but Sanji wasn't listening at all.

"Get off her!" Sanji screamed, pushing him away from her.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun" Vivi smiled and stood up, she grabbed her handbag beside Haru and rushed to the front door.

"I have to go!" She shouted while shutting the door behind her.

"What was that?!" Sanji yelled, putting the large box down.

"It was an accident, I tripped and fell on her" He pointed at the puddle of water on the floor. Sanji looked down at the floor and back at him.

"Don't blame the puddle, you did it on purpose didn't you?! Just admit that you like her, okay?!" He yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, hey! What has this got to do with me? She's your friend!" Zoro squinted his eyes at him.

"I said, if you like her... Just admit it, no need to play such stupid games!"Sanji raised his voice.

"I don't like her okay, she's just interested in Haru... I don't know why" Zoro rolled his eyes at him, he didn't know why Sanji was making such a huge deal of the accident.

"You're such an idiot, she's only interested in Haru because of you!" Sanji pulled tighter onto Zoro's arm and glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't care if she's interested in me... She's not my type" Zoro huffed and tried to pull his arm away, but his grasp was too tight.

"Not your type? How stupid can you get? You certainly are an idiot! Plus why aren't you wearing your t-shirt?" Sanji asked, looking down at his torso.

"Vivi was giving me a massage" He answered honestly.

"A WHAT?! I'm going to kill you!" Sanji yelled, walking towards him. He stepped onto the same puddle Zoro had originally stepped on and fell on top of Zoro.

"See this is exactly what happened" Zoro looked away and pouted innocently. Sanji couldn't find anything else to say to the green haired idiot and sighed.

"Fine, whatever! But, I'm not going to let it slide" He continued to glare at him.

"You're lighter than you look" Zoro looked at him, changing the subject.

"What?" Sanji asked, with a puzzled look. His cheeks turned red and he realised the embarrassing situation he was in. Sanji started to panic and loosened his grip from Zoro's arm and tried to get up, but the hand cream he used before was making it hard to stabilise his grip. Zoro remained still and just waited for him to move, he was finding the situation amusing, seeing that he didn't believe him at first.

"What's that, you can't get up?" Zoro joked, with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled and rested his hands on his shoulders to support his body enough for him to get up. But his hands slid and he fell face first onto Zoro's face. Their lips met and Zoro just stared at him, wondering what the ero-cook was doing.

"Get off me!" Sanji shouted again, moving his face away from his.

"You were the one who kissed me" Zoro pushed himself off the floor and stood up like nothing happened, Sanji remained seated on the floor and leaned his back onto the sofa.

"There was no such thing, you kissed me first!" Sanji screamed, trying to correct him.

"Yeah sure, you tell yourself that!" Zoro smirked, picking Haru up.


	8. Chapter 8- The incident

Chapter 8- The incident.

"I told you, it's nothing like that!" Sanji yelled, fixing his shirt. He was feeling embarrassed, nothing like this had happened to him before. He kept looking away, trying to avoid Zoro's eyes. Zoro started to chuckle, he was finding Sanji's awkward behaviour quite amusing.

"I know, it was an accident... But, if it happens again. I'm going to kick your ass" Zoro said in a straight voice, he picked up Haru and rested him on his lap. He noticed the big cardboard box beside the blond man and stared curiously at it, wondering what he had brought this time. Sanji noticed he was staring elsewhere, he was going to start shouting, seeing that he went off topic once again, but instead he followed the direction of his eyes and shrieked when he noticed he was staring at the box.

"T-This is not for you! Damn Marimo, don't get the wrong idea!" Sanji started to panic, he had bought something for Haru, but technically it was also for Zoro.

"Okay, okay, I get it... who is it for then?" Zoro rolled his eyes, thinking that he had bought something for one of the girls, he sighed at how stupid the cook was. Sanji's cheeks turned red, he walked over towards Zoro and purposely dropped the box directly on to his feet.

"Here" He immediately turned around and sat on the edge of the other sofa. Zoro screamed with pain, the box was quite heavy, almost bruising his feet.

"Watch where you're throwing it, why are you giving it to me?!" He yelled, putting Haru back onto the sofa to check on his feet. His feet had already turned red, he exhaled through his nose.

"I bought it for Haru" The blond man shyly looked away, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the sofa.

"Haru? Why?" Zoro gasped, he didn't expect such a gesture from him.

"Just open the box and stop asking questions!" Sanji yelled, starting to feel anxious. Without a word, Zoro opened the box and stared inside, it was large wooden planks and parts that had to be assembled, but it looked like furniture. He was clueless.

"What is this?" Zoro asked blankly. Sanji looked over at him, wondering if he didn't like the present he had bought for his son. When he saw Zoro had already picked a wooden piece and started to analyse it, he sighed with frustration, realising that he didn't know what it was.

"You idiot! You have to assemble it!" Sanji yelled standing up.

"I know, but what is it?!" Zoro yelled back, he was starting to get annoyed with all of the insults.

"It's a baby cot for Haru, he doesn't have one... I thou-" Sanji paused and looked away, placing his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"A bed for Haru?" Zoro asked, blinking several times.

"You didn't have to..." Zoro sat on the floor and emptied the contents of the box, going through the pieces, wondering how he'd be able to assemble the pieces together. Sanji looked at him and sighed, he didn't look like he'd be able to assemble it all by himself.

"I'll help you" Sanji sat opposite Zoro and pulled the manual from under the wooden pieces. Zoro looked up and smiled at him, Sanji remained still, this was the first time he had seen him smile as beautiful as this. He blushed just looking at him, his mouth left wide open.

"Where does this go?" Zoro returned to his puzzled look and tried to fit a piece with another wrong piece. Sanji smiled to himself and grabbed the pieces away from him.

"You don't do it like that! Look at the manual" He put the pieces down and opened the first page of the manual showing it to him.

"You place piece A into piece B, here's the diag-" Sanji paused and looked at Zoro, he was getting angry, even though the diagram was perfectly clear, Zoro was still doing it wrong.

"I'm doing it right, look I can almost do it" Zoro tried to force the pieces together, any more pressure and the pieces would break.

"NO!" Sanji grabbed the pieces off him and sighed hopelessly.

"You're going to break it, why don't you just watch me assemble it... Maybe you'll learn a few things" He rolled his eyes, he hadn't seen anyone as clueless as this before. He placed the pieces together and took the screws from the box, he handed the screw driver to Zoro and squinted his eyes at him.

"Here, all you can do is use that useless strength to screw these together" Zoro grabbed the screw driver from him and sighed. Sanji placed the screw into the hole and pointed his finger at it.

"Marimo. You. Screw. Turn. Okay?" Sanji treated him like a five year old.

"Understood. I. Kill. You. Later. Okay?" Zoro responded, angrily. Sanji laughed at his response and continued to point at the loose screw. Zoro huffed and tightened the screw.

"Finally, you did something correct" He laughed again, watching Zoro as he struggled to complete a simple task.

"Perfect, now screw all these pieces and Haru's bed is done" Sanji looked at Haru and smiled widely, Zoro chuckled and continued tighten the loose screws. Sanji stood up and grabbed another wooden piece from the floor. He placed it into the bottom of the cot and calmly placed the remaining screws on each side of the planks.

"This is the last piece, screw these and then we can carry it to the bedroom" Sanji stepped back, allowing Zoro to finish screwing the pieces together. Zoro stepped back a few seconds later and crossed his arms, pleased with himself. Sanji grabbed the screw driver from him and checked if the pieces were screwed in perfectly, oddly enough it was extremely tight. He tapped the bed and shook it from left to right, to check if it was done properly.

"Okay, Marimo... Let's carry it into your bedroom" Zoro nodded, waiting for Sanji to hold onto the other end, Sanji led the way holding the front side of the cot. They carefully carried it into the bedroom and looked around the room, wondering which corner would be best.

"Let's put it there" Zoro pointed at the empty corner, beside his double bed. Sanji nodded and carried the heavy bed with Zoro to the corner, they both pushed it against the wall and smiled.

"W-Where's the mattress?" Zoro asked, looking under the bed. Sanji huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Damn marimo, it's not going to be under the bed, we just assembled it... Just wait here!" He entered the room a few seconds later, holding another small box in his hands. He ripped the box and pulled out a small white mattress, he handed it to the Zoro and took out the pillow and blanket from the box. Zoro placed the mattress into the bed and smiled at how beautiful the bed looked.

"Thank you, this bed is perfect for Haru!" Zoro smiled widely at him, Sanji blushed and placed the pillow and blanket on the bed. He took a final look at the bed, it was a wooden cot, with blue wooden planks and small white designs on the headboard. He smiled at how perfectly it looked, just like how he'd seen it in the store display. Just then a loud thump came from the living room and followed with Haru crying, both of them rushed into the living room and looked around, wondering where that sound came from, there Haru was laying down on the floor, crying his eyes out, blood rushing down from his head. Zoro screamed rushing over towards him, he picked Haru up and wiped the blood away from his forehead, a light scar was visible on his forehead, Haru had fallen on a metal piece from the bed.

"Let's take him to the hospital! It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone in the living room" Sanji rushed over and took a tissue from his pocket and wiped the blood away from his face.

"It's not your fault! It's mine!" Zoro shouted back, he was getting angry at him for taking the blame. It had nothing to do with him. Sanji rushed around and picked Haru's belongings and grabbed his blanket.

"Marimo, wrap Haru around with this blanket. We're heading to the hospital, it's just a street down from here!" Sanji gently handed the blanket to Zoro and pushed him out of the living room without letting him say another word. He pulled over a passing taxi and locked the door behind him, Sanji pushed Zoro into the taxi and shut the door of the taxi, he sat on the seat beside the driver.

"Head to the hospital! It's an Emergency!" Sanji yelled, looking over at Haru's forehead, the bleeding didn't stop at all. He took another tissue from his pocket and handed it to Zoro.

"Apply pressure on the wound, it'll stop the bleeding" Sanji started to panic, feeling like it was all his fault. Zoro took the tissue and gently pressed it against Haru's head. Haru continued to cry, kicking and screaming around in Zoro's lap, he grabbed Zoro's face and scratched his face as he let go. Zoro screamed, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. A few minutes later the taxi stopped in front of the emergency room and the driver waited for them to leave, Sanji paid the driver and climbed out of the taxi, opening the door for Zoro. Zoro stepped out and followed Sanji into the hospital.

"Someone help!" Sanji yelled, rushing into the hospital, he looked around, searching for the reception. The receptionist stood up and looked at Haru.

"What happened?" The female receptionist asked, staring at the baby, she moved the tissue away from his forehead and looked at the wound.

"Follow me!" She led both of them to the second floor and into the doctor's office. She knocked on the door and entered, the doctor was sitting around filling up the last paperwork on the desk.

"I apologise for my sudden entrance, I know you're on break, but all of the doctor's are busy and it's urgent!" The nurse took Haru off from Zoro and placed the baby onto the examining bed. The doctor dropped his pen and rushed over to check his wound. He gasped at how bad the wound was.

"This needs to be stitched! Both of you wait outside!" The doctor grabbed the medical kit from his desk and started to run back and forth, grabbing supplies. The nurse shoved them both outside and shut the door. Zoro stood in shock, he still didn't understand what was going on, he thought it was just a small scratch, but it needed stitches, tears fell from his eyes and he fell to the floor, his back against the door of the doctor's office.

"Haru!" Zoro dug his head in between his legs and covered his face, to hide his tears from Sanji. Sanji sat beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Sanji apologised, digging his head onto Zoro's shoulder. Zoro raised his head and looked at Sanji, he wiped the tears away from Sanji's eyes and face and stared at Sanji.

"I told you, it's not your fault!" Zoro yelled once more, Sanji picked his head up and looked at Zoro. A tear falling from his face, Zoro wiped the tear away from his face. Sanji stared back, his heart skipping a beat.


	9. Chapter 9- Haru!

Chapter 9- Haru!

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand away from his cheek and held tightly onto his hand. Zoro took a glimpse at him, he was staring down at their hands, his eyes had turned red from crying, his face as pale. He refused to say a word and rested his head on the door behind.

"Why are you crying?" Zoro asked, looking at the wall opposite him. The sound of the clock ticking echoed through the empty hallway, there wasn't another patient, person or employee on the floor, it was just the both of them, alone.

"It's my fault! I should have known he was going to fall... But, it's all my fault, if only I had-" He continued to look down, he couldn't look at Zoro's face just yet. He was feeling guilty.

"Tch, don't be an idiot! If that, if this... You can't always live with if's... It's not your fault this happened, it's my fault! I should have known better, to leave my son on the sofa. After all it was me who put him there!" Zoro clenched his left hand into a fist and punched the floor under him, several times, until his hand turned red.

"Zoro!" Sanji dug his head on his arm once more, the remaining tears falling on to Zoro's t-shirt.

"It was my fault and that's the end, okay?!" Zoro yelled, pushing himself off from the ground. Sanji stared back, his hand still securely gripped onto Zoro's. Zoro's cheeks turned red and he looked to the other side, trying to hide his face from him.

"B-But..." Sanji paused and let go off his hand, he stood up and wiped the dust off from his black trousers.

"It is my fault! I forgot to warn you, after all..." Sanji continued, walking away from Zoro. He sat on the chair next to the room and leaned back, fixing his hair. Zoro squinted his eyes and turned around to take a glimpse at his sudden change of behaviour.

"After all?" Zoro repeated, wondering why he didn't continue. Just then the door to the doctor's office opened and the nurse rushed out, shutting the door behind her. She ignored the two men standing by the door and rushed to the end of the corridor and towards the reception area.

"Get the x-ray room and surgery room ready!" She ordered the receptionists around and returned several seconds later back to the doctor's office.

"Surgery room?" Just now he had lost conscious, his mind had turned blank, every sound and vision around him turned blank. He continued to stand in shock.

"X-ray room?" Sanji stood up and approached the nurse, who was rushing back into the doctor's office.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked, standing in front of the nurse, stopping her from entering the office. The nurse refused to speak and pushed Sanji out of the way.

"We have no time to waste, just step aside" She opened the door, leaving it wide open. Haru's cries filled the entire room and the hallway, he started to scream in pain. The nurse pushed the hospital bed out of the room, with Haru on it, Sanji and Zoro immediately looked at Haru. His wound was still bleeding, his top was covered in blood and tears, although his wound had been cleaned, there was no stitching or bandages applied. Zoro watched the nurse push Haru out of the room, he felt as though his heart stopped beating, his head felt heavy and he felt light headed. He fell backwards and into Sanji's arms.

"You can't fall yet, damn marimo! Get a hold of yourself!" Sanji yelled, trying to keep him upright. Zoro placed his right hand above his eyes and started to cry.

"Haru!..." He mumbled, his voice uneven. The doctor exited the room and locked the door behind him.

"Doctor! What happened to Haru?!" Sanji demanded, pushing Zoro off from him.

"When I was cleaning his wound, I found something stuck in his wound. I fear it's gone in too deep, we have to x-ray and see if it's stuck to his skull... If not then he's fine, worse comes to worse, he will be needing a minor surgery" The doctor wiped his forehead with his sleeve and without listening to their response, he hurried behind the nurse.

"Maybe, he's just hungry? Give me his bottle" Zoro straightened up and turned around to face Sanji. He calmly unziped the bag across Sanji's shoulder. Sanji pushed his hand away and zipped the bag.

"I need to change his top, give me the bag!" Zoro stared at Sanji with a blank look on his face, he wasn't his usual self. His expression had turned neutral, his body zombie-like. Zoro had lost it. Sanji held his hand in mid air and slapped him across his face, hoping it would wake him up. Zoro's blank look turned into a frown and he glared back at him. Returning back to normal.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, pulling onto Sanji's collar.

"They're taking Haru to the x-ray room, move it!" Sanji grabbed Zoro by the hand and dragged him to the reception.

"Where is the x-ray room? Where did they take Haru?!" Sanji demanded, still holding Zoro's hand. Zoro looked down at their hands, before he could say anything else, Sanji was already rushing off once more.

"Thanks! Room 304!" Sanji shouted, rushing to the elevator. He dragged him in through the closing doors and pushed the button to the third floor.

"Sanji?" Zoro mumbled, still staring at their entwined hands. Sanji ignored his comment, he knew Zoro was going to say something ridiculous considering the state he was in a few seconds ago. The elevator reached the third floor a few seconds later and Sanji sighed, seeing the amount of people waiting to use the elevator, he dodged through the people and rushed to the corridor to his left.

"There it is!" Sanji yelled, rushing to the green doors, with the number 304 hung above it. The patients waiting to use the elevator stared behind them and smiled, they started to chatter, giggling.

"What a nice couple! They suit each other well" An old lady giggled from behind and entered the elevator, Sanji stopped walking and shrieked when he noticed they were talking about them. He realised he was dragging something behind him and he turned back only to see Zoro glaring back at him. Their hands entwined.

"What are you doing, marimo?!" He yelled, trying to move his hand away from his.

"You're the one that grabbed my hand!" Zoro screamed back, feeling annoyed at what he blamed him for.

"What?!" Sanji shouted, trying to hide his shy behaviour. The nurse stepped out a few seconds later and stared angrily at both of the men.

"Will you two quieten down? This is a hospital!" She scolded, glaring at both of them.

"Wait!" Zoro yelled, pushing onto the door. The nurse sighed and held tightly onto the door handle.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?!" She tried to push the door forward, trying to stop him from entering. But it was useless, the man standing in front of her, was too strong. She gave up pushing the door and narrowed her eyes at him.

"How is my son?!" Zoro demanded, he noticed she loosened her grip and he stopped pushing the door.

"The green haired baby? Haru?" She asked, staring blankly at him.

"His x-ray is being done, you just have to wait... They're going to take him to room 404 once they're done, you should wait there! Now if you mind!" Zoro moved his hand away and let the nurse shut the door. He tried to look inside, but it was useless, the view was blocked by a large white curtain.

"Zoro... We should wait in room-" Zoro cut Sanji off and exhaled really loudly.

"No! I will wait by this door, until he comes out!" Sanji didn't question him and waited patiently beside him, waiting for Haru to get out of the room.

_The waiting..._

"Fine..." Sanji walked away from Zoro and seated himself on one of the chairs, he hadn't realised how tired he had become, running back and forth through the hospital halls. He stretched his arms and shut his eyes, trying to rest his mind. Zoro walked around in circles, thinking of what he had done. There was no end to it, he came to the same conclusion each time. He walked up to the wall opposite the x-ray room and rested his head on the wall, banging his hand several times.

"I should have watched him! Why?! Why?!" Zoro muttered to himself and punched the wall, making a huge hole in the wall. Sanji opened his eyes to the loud noise and looked directly over at Zoro.

"Marimo, what did you do?!" He rushed over and pulled his hand away from the wall. Sanji looked down at his hand, his knuckles had pieces of wood stuck on them, blood pouring down his hand, his hand had turned completely red. He let go off Zoro's hand and grabbed one of the posters on the other side of the wall and covered the hole, he didn't want to get in trouble and pay for the fees.

"Let's wash your hand! Move it!" Sanji placed his left hand on Zoro's back and held Zoro's wounded hand with his right hand. He walked beside Zoro and pushed him into the bathroom. Zoro didn't say a word and followed him into the bathroom. He sighed and let Sanji take care of him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, picking the pieces of wood carefully away from his knuckles. Zoro pouted, without answering his question.

"You can't just go around punching walls! Do you hear me?!" He squeezed Zoro's hand, forcing him to listen. Zoro shouted, feeling an excruciating pain on his hand.

"Okay, okay, I heard you!" Zoro rolled his eyes and looked at the blood wash away from his hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you need to get stitched. Luckily your hand isn't broken" Sanji examined his hand and smiled, it was one less of a problem to worry about.

"Come with me, I'll just tell them that I broke your hand with one of my kicks" He grabbed several tissues from above the sink and placed it onto his knuckles to stop any further bleeding.

"No!" Zoro looked Sanji straight in the eye.

"What?!" Sanji asked, staring blankly at him.

"I will not allow you to tell them that lie" He pulled his wounded hand away from Sanji's.

"Fine, tell them that you punched a wall, then they will kick you out of the hospital. After paying who knows how much fine" Sanji sighed, feeling annoyed with him. Zoro wasn't understanding the situation he was in, clearly he wasn't thinking properly.

"Okay, but I have to punch you or something. I don't want to look like I got defeated" Zoro negotiated, placing his left hand into his pocket. Sanji grabbed Zoro's wounded and pressed onto his knuckles. Zoro shouted in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Zoro screamed, trying to pull his wounded hand away.

"Just shut up and follow me!" He let go and grabbed his forehand, dragging him out of the bathroom and down the corridor. He spotted a nurse to his right and rushed over towards her.

"Nurse, would you mind helping us out a little?" Sanji slowly approached her, flirting with the nurse, with his back turned to the green haired man.

"What can I help you with?" She smiled, placing the document in her hand on the reception table. Sanji pulled Zoro's hand in front of him and dragged him to his right, Zoro head bumped onto Sanji's shoulder. The nurse unwrapped Zoro's hand and held onto the tissues, she analysed his hand, wondering how he was able to make such a wound.

"What happened?!" She asked, gasping as she took a closer look. Sanji smiled, giggling through his teeth. Zoro tutted and rubbed his forehead with his other hand.

"We had a little fight" He continued to giggle.

"Hey! That's not true!" Zoro objected, Sanji rolled his eyes and kicked his left leg backwards, hitting the side of Zoro's right thigh. Zoro screamed in pain, falling onto Sanji.

"We should get it treated, he's already screaming in pain" Sanji continued to giggle, smiling at her, amazed that she believed the story he came up with.

"Follow me!" She turned around and led them down the corridor.

"I told you to shut up!" Sanji whispered, slowly dragging Zoro behind him. Zoro followed and gritted his teeth with anger.

"I'm going to kill you! You know that right!" Zoro whispered back into Sanji's ear.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I would like to see you try... Now shut up! Stop acting like an idiot!" He continued to smile, the nurse stopped and pushed the door open, waiting for both of them to enter. Sanji kept a mocking smile on his face as he continued to drag Zoro behind, laughing as he purposely stopped, making him bang his head on his shoulder.

"Sit on that bed, I will treat you immediately" She shut the door and gestured him to sit on the bed to the left, Sanji let go and seated himself on the chair to his side. Zoro sighed and walked to the bed.

"How did you make this wound?" The nurse asked curiously, grabbing the supplies from the shelf.

"Like he said... We argued because he's an idiot" Zoro rested his back onto the wall, his legs hanging off from the bed. The nurse giggled and started to clear his wound.

"I see, so you both can't get along?"

"We do, it's just him" Sanji giggled mockingly and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he put one in his mouth and tapped his pockets for a lighter.

"See what I mean, he's an idiot" He shifted his eyes to the left and stared at him. The nurse looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"You're not allowed to smoke, this is a hospital!"

"Ahh sorry darling, I'll put it away... I forgot" He immediately put it back into his pocket and crossed his legs, he stretched his arms forward. He didn't notice it, but once he sat down he had felt extremely tired. The work, the running around, Sanji hadn't taken a break in his entire five years of working. He couldn't help but cook.

"All done!" The nurse smiled and put the medical aid kit back onto the shelf.

"Be careful next time! Don't use this hand for another few days, or the stitches will be undone. I'll see you in three days to check on the bandages" Zoro nodded and pushed himself off the bed.

"Thanks, I need to go check on Haru!" He rushed out of the room and out of sight, Sanji stood up and rushed behind him.

"Marimo, wait!" He rushed to the other side of the corridor and finally reached the x-ray room, Zoro was no where to be seen. He stopped and placed his hands on his knees, stopping to take a breath.

"Where is that marimo?! Dammit!" Sanji sighed, looking around the corridor once more. The door of the x-ray room opened and a nurse stepped out, she smiled at Sanji and pulled a bed out of the room. Haru was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his wound had been covered.

"Are you the father of this baby?" She asked, pushing Haru in front of Sanji.


	10. Chapter 10- Father?

Chapter 10- Father?

Sanji remained silent, his mind had gone completely blank. The word father had travelled through his mind, blocking his way of thinking. He had blanked out for a few seconds, just thinking about the word father. He had always thought about having his own small family, with a loving partner and at least four cute children, that would resemble him a little. It was like his dream had become true, but there was no connection with him and Haru. Although he had instantly bonded with him at first sight and that was the real reason he had accepted the baby to live in his apartment.

"Excuse me?... Are you the father of this baby or?" The nurse asked once more, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He blinked several times and looked at the nurse, wondering what she was doing, until he realised that he had blanked out for a few seconds or minutes maybe. He looked over at Haru and walked towards him, resting his finger in between Haru's small chubby hands.

"I-I'm not the father, but I'm a close friend of this baby's father" Sanji responded, his gaze still set on Haru. The nurse looked back at the blond man rather concerned, he had become unconscious for a few seconds and she was starting to wonder if it was a symptom for something important.

"I see... Could you tell the father of the baby that we will be taking Haru back to his assigned room and the doctor will be with him shortly in order to explain what had happened to him. I'm sure, he is rather concerned at the moment" She explained, putting her hand back on the side of the hospital bed.

"I will make sure" Sanji nodded and stepped a few steps back allowing the nurse to take Haru to his room. He stared behind them as they got into the elevator. He pulled his mobile phone out and dialled Zoro's number...

"The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone" Sanji hanged up after a few seconds and sighed, he looked around the hallway wondering where he could have been. It was a large hospital, several rooms, several floors, it was impossible to find him in this place. Just then he thought of an easy way to find him, he rushed over to the hospital reception.

"Excuse me, would you mind if you make an announcement for me, it's urgent?!" Sanji held onto his chest to control his heavy breathing, he placed his hand on the counter and gazed back at the receptionist with an sad look in his eyes. The receptionist nodded back and gave in.

"Erm... What did you want to announce?" She asked, taking a piece of paper and pen from the desk.

"It's a message for Mr Roronoa Zoro, Haru is being taken to room 404... He just needs to know this" Sanji smiled, glad that she didn't cause him any trouble. The receptionist finished writing the note down and smiled.

"All done, the announcement will be made in a few minutes after I give the note to the manager" She stood up and picked the note off from the table.

"Ahh, thank you very much" Sanji sighed in relief and rushed to the nearest staircase, he ran up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. He reached the end of the staircase and reached the fourth floor, he stood still gasping for breath. Sanji could feel his legs numb, it was as though he weren't able to control it any more. He dragged his legs across the hallway and looked up at the door numbers attached to the doors.

"400, 401, 402, 403... 404!" Sanji pushed the door open and ran inside, before he was able to catch his breath, he saw someone standing beside Haru. It was someone that he knew, but he was wondering what he was doing here, in this room, beside Haru and dressed like that.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Sanji asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. The man turned around and smiled, realising the identity of the man whom just stepped into the room.

"Sanji? It's odd to see you here, what are you doing here?" He smirked, putting the document in his hand on the side of the bedside table. Sanji stepped back, he was in shock. He hadn't seen him for over five years.

"Long time no see, Sanji-kun" He walked over towards Sanji and hugged him tightly in between his arms. Sanji stood still in shock, he wasn't able to think correctly. Just now there was only two things on his mind... Haru and Zoro. He shook his head away and pushed the man off from him.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked, standing in front of the door. He was wondering what sort of situation he had just stumbled upon.

"Where's Haru?" He asked, staring blankly at Sanji.

"Z-Zoro?... It's not what you think!... What am I saying?! Haru is over there, I don't know what happened to him!" Sanji pointed at the bed in front of him, Zoro stepped into the room and walked at the direction of where Sanji was pointing. Zoro rushed over as soon as he saw Haru lay still on the bed, his heart started to beat fast and he had a negative feeling in his chest, it was despair.

"Haru! What happened to him?! Is he?... Is he sleeping?!" Zoro sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed each of Haru's hand, he rested his head beside Haru's stomach and started to cry silently, hiding his tears away from Sanji and the man standing beside him.

"I said what happened to him?!" Zoro asked raising his voice, he was starting to get irritated with the lack of answers he was getting.

"When he entered the hospital they assumed it was a minor wound, but they found something inside his wound. Did he happen to fall on anything?" The man spoke, walking over towards the bed to pick up the document on the beside table.

"What's it to you?" Zoro asked, wiping his tears from his eyes before he looked up to take a glimpse at the man.

"My name is Dr. Alexander I have been looking after Haru since the X-ray room" He smiled softly, his blond hair covering half of his pale face.

"I see... then what is the matter with Haru? Tell me now!" Zoro demanded, placing his head back onto the bed.

"He fell on a metal piece that was in the cardboard box for his bed..." Sanji paused and sat on the sofa placed underneath the window.

"Metal piece?" Alexander asked, looking over his shoulder at Sanji.

"Yes, I almost forgot about it... After the bed was assembled, we were supposed to add the blue metal pieces to go above the cot... like one of those princess beds..." Sanji blushed, crossing his legs together.

"I just didn't think it would be inside the box for the bed, I-I thought..." He paused and placed his hand underneath his chin, he looked the other way, refusing to speak a word more.

"No need to worry, the situation is all clear now..." Alexander smiled, going through the notes.

"It seems that Haru fell on the edge of that metal piece, but after the X-rays it was clear... Fortunately nothing happened to his skull, it was just a minor wound. We stitched it up in the X-ray room to avoid any further bleeding. The metal piece found inside his wound was probably on the floor, near the area he fell onto. It just got stuck onto the blood, you can take Haru home tomorrow morning. He needs to stay the night, I will be working the night shift. So I'll often visit him!" Alexander smiled and walked over to the end of the bed.

"Really?!" Sanji asked standing up, he sighed feeling extremely relieved that nothing severe had happened to him.

"Thanks, Alexander" Sanji placed his hands in his pockets, smiling as she stared at Zoro and Haru. He enjoyed watching them both lay there together, father and son. He wanted to feel like he was something to both of them but he was starting to feel like he was getting ahead of himself and ending up in fantasies of his own. After all it seemed Zoro still had feelings for his ex, after all he didn't go out with anyone else except for her. It explained everything itself.

"Sanji... Could I talk to you in my office, you know for old times sake?" Alexander placed the document into the slot at the end of the bed and smiled gazing into Sanji's eyes. Without a word Sanji followed him out of the room and shut the room behind them. Zoro sat upright at the sound of the door closing, he looked over his shoulder and at the empty room. He sighed and laid down beside Haru, stroking his green hair, he continued to cry trying to wipe the blood away from his hair.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Zoro muttered under his breath, he gently moved his hand away from his hair and gently squeezed onto his chubby hand.

"What do you want?!" Sanji asked entering the room ahead of Alexander.

"Don't be so hesitant, Sanji. Don't you trust me?" Alexander smirked, locking the office door behind him.

"Of course I don't! Don't be such an idiot, why did you call me here for?!" Sanji ignored his insolent behaviour and pulled the cigarette pack from his pocket. He placed one in his mouth and calmly lit the end, inhaling a few breaths.

"You still smoke? I thought that you may have quit after..." Sanji loudly exhaled the smoke and cut him off, he tutted his teeth. The cigarette sealed tight in between his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He denied to accept what he was talking about, after all the past is left in the past. Sanji was feeling annoyed at him for bringing up something that he refused to remember.

"I see, you still refuse it. I can tell from your actions, but there's no point denying it. We have history" Alexander grabbed Sanji by the arm and pulled him towards him. Sanji stood still, holding his arm straight, refusing to let him drag him backwards.

"You can't touch me like that, what do you think you're doing? If you continue, I'm going to have to kick you" Sanji snapped, pulling his arm away from him.

"I was quite surprised to see you here, I assumed you would stay in France?" Alexander asked, his hand still held up in mid air. He was shocked to hear such a response from him, he calmly put his hand down and stared at the floor, feeling rejected.

"There's no reason for me to stay there, there's nothing keeping me from leaving" Sanji crossed his arms, his back still turned against him.

"That's quite cruel, given our 21 years together..." Alexander sighed, feeling hopeless enough to say anything else.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't be friends when we were babies" Sanji rolled his eyes, finding the conversation ridiculous. He turned around, ready to leave, when he saw Alexander just standing still, staring down at the floor, tears falling off from his eyes and onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked carelessly, this was the first time he had seen him in this state before.

"You were always so insensitive, even when you left me five years ago in France and travelled to another country. Who did you leave me for? Was it that man? The father of that baby?" Alexander looked up and stared directly into his eyes, demanding to know the truth. Sanji stood still, his mind had turned completely blank, it was as though his body refused to move or speak. Alexander smiled when he received no answer.

"You love them don't you?" He walked away from Sanji and to the chair of his desk.

"I... I..." Sanji had no proper answer, he couldn't quite answer the question. He had only met them a few days ago but it felt as though they have already bonded, like they had known each other for years, even though he refused to tell him this. Not to mention that he had enjoyed spending time with Haru and Zoro, did this mean?!

"I'm leaving!" Sanji turned around and unlocked the door, rushing out of the room. He ran aimlessly down the corridor and the stairs, finally reaching the rooftop of the building. He needed to clear his mind, what was he thinking?!


	11. Chapter 11- Family

Chapter 11- Family...

"Hey idiot!" Zoro called from the distance, as he spotted the blond haired man, sitting on the floor, crawled up in a ball. His head on his knees and his arms crossed across his chest. Zoro approached him and stood still, just watching him sleep, Sanji didn't notice his presence and continued to sleep. Haru was sleeping peacefully in his muscular arms, a blanket wrapped tightly around his small body.

"Sanji... Sanji!" Zoro called once more, but it was useless. Sanji was not responding, he was still sleeping. It seems he did not realise he had fallen asleep, by the way he was holding onto his body, trying to warm himself. Zoro bent down and placed his free hand on Sanji's shoulder, he started to shake him, hoping that it would get him to wake up. Sanji started to mumble to himself.

"Sanji!" Zoro moved his hand away from Sanji's shoulder and slapped him across the face, he knew this way would definitely work. Sanji immediately opened his eyes and glared at him, before he knew it, he was already on his feet and on guard, his leg in mid-air. He put his leg down and huffed.

"Oh it's you, marimo... Why did you slap me?!" Sanji yelled, continuing to glare at the green haired man.

"You wouldn't wake up, why would you sleep here?" Zoro slowly stood up and gently placed Haru's head onto his chest.

"I-I don't know" Sanji looked around and realised he had slept on the rooftop the entire night, he rubbed his nose and sneezed. A shiver going through his spine, he ignored it and smiled when he saw Haru.

"How is Haru?" Sanji asked, walking beside Zoro to take a closer look.

"He's fine, he slept the entire night..." Zoro smiled, gazing down at Haru. Haru was still sleeping peacefully, he moved his hand and placed it on his bandage, trying to remove it. Sanji moved Haru's hand away from his forehead and giggled.

"It seems he doesn't like the bandage" He looked up and smiled softly at Zoro, both of them were staring into each others eyes. Zoro froze still, feeling extremely uncomfortable, his cheeks turned red and he held onto his breath.

"L-L-Let's go home..." Zoro stuttered, taking a step away from Sanji.

"We should, we've stayed here long enough" Sanji placed his hands into his pockets and straightened his back. He stared blankly at Zoro, wondering why he was acting strange all of a sudden. Zoro turned around and rushed out of the door, Sanji ran behind him to keep up.

"Marimo! Why are you running? Be careful!" Zoro slowed down and stood still by the end of the stairs, waiting for Sanji to keep up.

"Where did you find that conclusion from? I'm not running, idiot!" Zoro huffed and looked away to the other side. He was feeling embarrassed, it was an odd feeling. His heart started to race, this had only happened once before... and it was with Ann. Sanji ran down the stairs and stood beside Zoro, ignoring his weird behaviour. Zoro held onto his breath and exhaled loudly, he remained silent leading the way out of the hospital.

Half an hour later, they reached the apartment. Haru was still sleeping calmly in Zoro's arms, they both stepped out of the taxi and headed towards the front door. Sanji reached into his pocket and took the key out, he inserted it into the lock and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and opened it wide enough for Zoro to walk in. Zoro made his way to his bedroom and put Haru down onto his double bed.

"Hey Sanji, I'm going to shower. Can you look after Haru?" Zoro asked, taking the bag off from his shoulder. He placed it on the end of the bed and stretched his arms.

"Yes sure... I'm going to shower after so, don't mess the bathroom!" Sanji yelled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, okay" Zoro rolled his eyes and took his shoes off, leaving them in the room. He walked out of the room and shut the door to the bathroom. Sanji turned his attention towards Haru and smiled, just watching him lay down. He pulled the blanket over Haru's cold hands and pushed his own hair away from his face.

"What am I going to do Haru?" Sanji whispered, his eyes fixed on Haru. He laid down on his side, beside Haru and rested his chin on his left hand.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa" Haru screamed, opening his eyes. Sanji started to giggle at the response he got. Haru smiled back, grabbing onto Sanji's fingers.

"What is daaaa?" Sanji asked jokingly, giggling at what he just said. Haru squeezed Sanji's fingers and started kicking around, feeling happy.

"You're quite energetic, what's gotten into you?!" He asked, moving his fingers around. Haru started to scream, feeling both amused and entertained. It was like he had forgotten about the incident. Zoro stepped inside with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips and a towel on his head, he started to rub the towel on his head, drying his wet green hair. Sanji looked over at him and immediately looked away, turning his attention back to Haru. His cheeks turned red, it was the second time he had seen Zoro with a towel. He huffed and continued to move his fingers, playing with Haru.

"Why are you always in a towel?" Sanji sighed, trying to not look at him. Zoro looked down and blinked several times, confused as to what sort of question this was. He pulled the towel off from his head and threw it to Sanji's face. He laughed as he pushed his hair backwards, Sanji pulled the towel away from his face and glared at Zoro, placing the towel at the end of the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I had a shower. What do you expect?" He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out green pajama bottoms, black boxers and a white jumper. He put the jumper over his head and pulled it over his shoulder.

"You're changing here? At least wait for me to leave!" Sanji gasped, he sat upright and stepped away from the bed.

"You have a problem with that?" Zoro huffed, pulling the boxers and green bottoms over his legs and over his hips. He pulled the towel away from hips and put it to the side, he walked towards Haru and smiled softly, noticing just how happy he was.

"I guess Haru really likes you" He turned around and smiled at Sanji, his face turned completely red and he shyly looked away, trying to hide his face.

"You really think so?" Sanji asked.

"Look how happy he is, I'm sure of it!" Zoro continued to smile idiotically, not realising the effect it had on him.

"Is this what a family feels like?" Sanji asked, slowly looking up at Zoro. Zoro looked back, with his eyes wide open. He was confused when he heard the word family, especially from Sanji. It was odd since he was flirting with every woman he sees, he looked like the type that wasn't really interested in family or a serious relationship.

"Family?" Zoro blinked several times and looked blankly at him.

"No, it was stupid. Forget it! I'm going to shower!" Sanji rushed out of the room and shut the door behind him, Zoro stood still as he watched him leave. He was left confused, he didn't understand what was going on with the blond man. He had been acting weird these last few days, always trying to avoid eye contact and making weird comments. Zoro shook off the thoughts and walked towards Haru, he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled just gazing at Haru.

"Daaa, Daaa!" Haru started to yell as soon as he saw Zoro, he raised his hands in mid air and clenched it several times.

"You want me to pick you up?" Zoro asked, bending over to look clearly at him, Haru screamed and kicked around. Trying to force him to pick him up, he grabbed onto Zoro's shirt and started to pull onto it.

"Okay, okay!" Zoro huffed and gently picked him up. He gently stroked Haru's hair and stood up, making his way to the living room. He turned the kettle on and sat on the sofa, Haru still in his arms. Zoro noticed the pieces of the bed was still on the floor, they had left immediately and there was no time to pick it up yesterday. He then remembered the gesture from Sanji, it was nice of him to think of something cute like that for Haru. Even though it ended up in this situation, he had to thank him somehow.

"Daaaaaaaaa" Haru started to scream once more and placed his hands on his head, trying to take the bandage off. Zoro slowly pushed his hand away and sighed, feeling irritated at what he was doing.

"Haru! No, the bandages are coming off tomorrow! Just wait a little longer, be a man about it!" He yelled, putting him down. Haru pouted and started to make spitting noises with his mouth, trying to annoy Zoro. Zoro copied him and started to make the same noises as him, but louder. Haru lowered his eyebrows and screamed louder than him.

"You want a match? I'll give you a mat-" Sanji walked into the living room and gave Zoro a cold stare. Even though he had stepped out of the shower, he was dressed up already. But this time he was just wearing tracksuits, it was unusual, Zoro took a long look at his black tracksuits and blue and white stripey jumper.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sanji yelled, walking towards Zoro and the baby.

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm just having a little fun!" Zoro spoke fast, trying to think of an excuse. Sanji placed his hands on his hips and continued to glare at him.

"He needs to rest, don't tire him out!" Sanji ordered and noticed the pieces of the bed remains on the floor. He walked over towards the mess and started to throw the unnecessary plastic pieces into the box.

"Hey, Zoro... Do you want to set up the remaining pieces or should I throw it away?" Sanji asked as he picked up the metal screws off the floor.

"Don't be an idiot, that's how you bought it. So it has to be set up like that" He smiled at him, he could see Sanji was still feeling responsible for the wound on Haru's forehead. But whatever he said Sanji wouldn't stop thinking that it's his fault.

"I'm glad I met you" Zoro said, trying to break the cold awkward atmosphere. Sanji dropped the pieces to the floor and looked up at Zoro, his eyes feeling a little teary.

"What you said earlier... Haru and I do consider you part of our family" Zoro continued, picking Haru up from the sofa and turned him around to face Sanji. Haru started to giggle as soon as he saw Sanji. Sanji remained silent and continued to pick the pieces off from the floor, he placed everything into the box and set it aside. Zoro was confused, he was starting to think he had said something wrong, considering that Sanji ignored him after he said family. Sanji walked over to the kettle and started to make Haru's milk, Zoro watched him silently.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zoro asked confused, Sanji ignored him and continued to make the milk. He filled the bottle up with hot water, screwed the lid back on and started to shake the bottle, mixing the formula and hot water together.

"You haven't said anything wrong, it's just..." He paused and calmly walked over towards Zoro, he sat beside him and stared at the floor, continuing to shake the bottle.

"It's just, what?" Zoro demanded, he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm just glad..." He smiled and placed the bottle on the table, allowing it to cool down.

"I don't understand" Zoro stared blankly at Sanji, Sanji smiled and turned to face Zoro. He leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you understand now" Sanji smiled, gazing into Zoro's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12- Bath time with Haru

Chapter 12- Bath time with Haru.

Sanji slowly leaned backwards and smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on Zoro. Just hearing the word family from Zoro comforted his lonely heart, it has been a while since he had heard that word. Zoro was staring blankly back at him, he was still in shock, he hadn't been kissed like this by a man before and it made him confused and embarrassed. He felt something from the inside, but it was an odd feeling... he had felt it before, it was the same with Ann, except this time it was much stronger. What could it be? He asked himself.

"Are you hungry, Zoro?" Sanji asked, turning his attention to Haru, who was smiling and holding his hands together, moving them up and down. Haru was enjoying himself, taking advantage of the silent environment to make annoying sounds. Sanji held onto Haru's small hands and allowed Haru to move them around freely.

"A little" Zoro answered, looking the other way.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sanji asked, letting go from Haru's hand. Zoro hummed and looked back at Sanji, normally he wouldn't ask for his opinion on what he wanted to eat for dinner. But it seemed like he was trying to be nice.

"Do anything you want... I-It's nice anyway" He stuttered, turning his reddened face away from Sanji's.

"Ahh, I see... Got it... Why don't we have Marimo for dinner?" He joked standing up to walk over to the kitchen.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Zoro yelled, returning back to his usual self.

"Why not? You said my cooking is nice... didn't you?" Sanji joked again, grabbing a few supplies from the fridge.

"Don't be an idiot, just cook something edible" Zoro rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Haru. He was starting to get annoyed with the spitting noises and screaming noises he was making in the moment.

"Haru, what are you doing?!" He yelled, glaring at the baby.

"Marimo!" Sanji dropped everything he was doing and turned around to glare and yell at him.

"Stop calling me marimo!" Zoro shouted back, feeling frustrated with the word marimo.

"Be nice to Haru! If you don't then I'm going to have to show you manners!" Sanji held his leg in mid air as a threat, if he were to oppose his orders then he would not hold back to kick him. Zoro clenched his teeth and stood up to walk over towards Sanji.

"What's it to you?!" Zoro stood by the table and gave him a cold threatening stare, Sanji lowered his eyebrows and looked blankly at him. He found his behaviour ridiculous.

"You're scaring Haru, can't you see?" Zoro's features softened and he looked down at Haru's face, Haru was already trembling with fear, he had a look on his face like he was about to cry. He started to panic and shook him up and down in his arms, Haru's eyes widened and he started to cry, hitting his hands on Zoro's forearms.

"Look what you done, I told you to be silent" Sanji walked over to the living room and rushed back with the milk he prepared earlier. He handed it to Zoro and returned to cooking, he lowered the heat and grabbed a few plates from the cabinet over the counter. Zoro shook the bottle and stuffed it into Haru's mouth, hoping that he would stop crying as he couldn't get used to his crying yet.

"What are you cooking?" Zoro asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm cooking a traditional French recipe called ratatouille niçoise, also known as ratatouille, served with white rice... I wanted to cook you something traditional" Sanji smiled, keeping his back turned to Zoro.

"I never tasted that, I hope it doesn't contain rats in it... blergh!" Zoro made a puking noise, feeling disgusted at the image in his head. Which was a rat grilled and served with vegetables around it. Sanji looked over his shoulder and made a scary face at him.

"What are you trying to imply? Instead of building all of that useless muscle why don't you go and study a little common sense?!" Sanji gritted his teeth, he felt offended about the comment and huffed switching the cooker off. He emptied the food into two plates and walked over towards the table, he slammed Zoro's plate on the table and placed the cutlery beside it. He gently placed his plate on the table and silently started to chew onto his food. Zoro stood still, he didn't know whether he should join him or go to his room, Sanji looked upset and angry. He walked over and seated himself on the chair opposite Sanji.

"This smells delicio-" Sanji cut him and continued to glare at him as he aggressively ate the vegetables. Zoro paused and gently placed Haru onto his lap and onto his left arm, he held the bottle with his left hand and with his free hand he grabbed the fork from the table and started to dig into the food. Zoro remained silent and kept his eyes down, he wanted to say something to break the silence but he was hesitating to start with the looks he got from him.

"Damn marimo, you never understand" He muttered under his breath, low enough for him not to hear, Zoro ignored his muttering and continued to stuff his mouth. Sanji forked down the last piece and stood up to place the dish into the dishwasher. Haru grabbed onto Zoro's shirt and started to kick around on his lap, hitting his feet onto his manlihood. Zoro screamed in pain and dropped the food on his fork onto Haru's clothes, the sauce spilling over Haru's hands and feet.

"Haru!" He continued to cry in pain, he put the fork down and held his legs together trying to minimize the pain. Sanji rushed over towards Zoro and grabbed Haru out of his hands, he held him slightly away from himself so the sauce don't go on his clothes.

"Look at him, he needs a bath" Sanji smiled, silently laughing at Zoro's situation. But he decided not to speak to him as he was holding a grudge against him for insulting his cooking. Sanji headed towards the bathroom and left the door wide open for Zoro to follow, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, making Haru sit on his lap. He started to slowly unbutton his one piece, Zoro entered the bathroom a few seconds later, walking in an odd way. Sanji startle to chuckle and placed Haru's clothes onto the edge of the sink. He took his nappy off and handed it over to Zoro, he took it without saying a word and threw it into the bin next to the door.

"Daaaaaa, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Haru started to yell trying to get his father's attention, Zoro sighed and looked at Haru wondering what he wanted this time and squinted his eyes feeling irritated with his own son after seeing that he stuck his tongue out and looked the other way while shutting his eyes.

"Here let me hold him" Zoro walked towards Sanji and opened his arms wide enough to take Haru off from him but Haru cried even louder as he approached him.

"You're making him cry just set the water!" Sanji yelled, pulling Haru away from him. Haru stopped crying and stuck his tongue out at Zoro once more.

"Fine, fine" Zoro rolled his eyes and filled the bucket with luke warm water and sat on the edge of the bathtub, Sanji placed his hand in the bucket to measure the temperature and gently placed Haru into the bucket making him sit, trying to not get his bandage wet.

"Wash his body only" Sanji demanded.

"He has blood on his hair, let's wash around the bandage then" Zoro advised, staring sadly at the small amount of blood on his green hair. Sanji looked up and sighed, giving into his saddened look. He refused to say anything and let Zoro do what he wanted, while holding Haru completely still. Zoro carefully collected water particles in his hand and wiped it through Haru's green hair, avoiding the area around the bandage. Sanji was watching carefully, knowing Zoro he knew he was definitely going to do something wrong but the amount of carefulness he was showing was surprising him. He added shampoo on his hair and body and rinsed it slowly trying his best not to make Haru cry.

"All done" Zoro smiled standing up to grab a towel, Sanji held him high waiting for Zoro to bring the towel. He grabbed the towel from Zoro and wrapped it around Haru. He followed Zoro into the room and gently placed him on the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I need his pajamas" Sanji spoke in a straight-forwarded manner, reminding Zoro that he wasn't speaking to him.

"Okay, okay" He sighed and grabbed clean pajamas from the wardrobe and a nappy, he handed it to Sanji and stood behind him, watching him change Haru. Haru started to kick around, pushing away the nappy from Sanji's hand, he didn't want to be dressed.

"DAAAAAAAAAA" Haru screamed once more, glaring at Sanji as he picked his legs up to put his nappy on.

"Like father, like son" Sanji laughed, finding the situation amusing. Zoro was always walking around topless and it looked like Haru wanted to copy him.

"Just let him sleep like that, it's warm anyway" He advised, smiling at Haru. Sanji looked over his shoulder and stared blankly at him, reminding him just how ridiculous his comment was.

"Do you want him to catch a cold?" He said coldly, Zoro's eyes widened and he stepped back, placing his hands into his pockets to avoid any more conversations with him. Sanji buttoned Haru's pajamas and picked him up to place him into his new bed, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Haru's forehead and smiled stepping back. Haru shut his eyes and smiled back, falling asleep immediately.

"How did you do that?" Zoro gasped staring at Haru, the last time he tried to put him to sleep it took him more than an hour. Sanji ignored him and left the bedroom, he walked over towards the living room and switched the kettle on.

"What is his problem?" He asked himself, staring at his bedroom door Sanji purposely left open. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, Zoro slowly approached Sanji and seated himself at the table. The atmosphere was cold and he felt like he was on edge, he had to be careful about what he says next.

"Hey Sanji, did I say something wrong?" Zoro asked, watching him prepare the cups for the tea. Sanji continued to ignore him and finished preparing the tea, he poured the hot water into the cups and turned around to place one in front of Zoro and held onto his own one. He sat opposite him and placed his own cup on the table. Sanji stared at his own cup, refusing to look at Zoro.

"Sanji! Answer me!" He yelled, feeling angry at his sudden change of behaviour. He didn't like to be ignored.

"What did I do?! Answer me you idiot!" Sanji took a sip from his tea and placed it back onto the saucer, completely ignoring his existence.

"You don't understand..." He said calmly, taking another sip from his tea.

"I don't understand? What is it that I don't understand?!" Zoro yelled back, he was slightly relieved that he did bother to finally answer him.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you're a marimo after all" Sanji kept his eyes on the tea. Zoro clenched his teeth together and stirred his tea, he took a long sip from the tea and slammed it back onto the saucer. Sanji looked up at him, gasping at what he did.

"What are you doing? You're going to burn your mouth!" He stood up and grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge and handed it to Zoro.

"I don't want it" Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and stared into his eyes.

"What don't I understand?!" Zoro demanded again, he was getting frustrated with the answers Sanji was starting to give him.

"Don't bother, you won't understand anyway" Zoro stood up and let go from his arm and grabbed onto his collar with both of his hands.

"Tell me what I don't understand!" Sanji started to blush, he was feeling embarrassed to admit the thing on his mind.

"Is this what you want?!" Zoro yelled, pulling Sanji closer towards him. He shut his eyes and kissed Sanji on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13- An encounter from the past

Chapter 13- An encounter from the past.

Sanji pushed Zoro away from his face and stared down at the floor, he was left speechless and embarrassed. He wanted Zoro to kiss him but not like this, he had imagined it differently, more romantically. Zoro screamed, letting his anger out, he had enough of Sanji's mood swings, it was confusing him to the point where he didn't know what to say or do around him any longer.

"What do you want from me?!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar and shook him, trying to make him turn his face towards him. But Sanji refused to look.

"You just don't understand" Sanji repeated again.

"What don't I understand?!" Zoro shouted, feeling frustrated at hearing this phrase, over and over again. What did Sanji want him to understand?! Was it because of something he had done?

"You're just an idiot, why can't you be more gentle?!" Sanji yelled back, finally releasing the words that had been bottled up inside him for a while.

"Gentle about what?!" He asked, staring at his pale face.

"Why don't you understand that I have feelings for you?!" Sanji's cheeks turned red and he continued to look away from him, he felt embarrassed, he couldn't control the urge to confess.

"What?" Zoro loosened his grip from his collar and stepped back, still under the shock from the confession. Sanji kept his eyes on the floor and rushed out of the room and into his bedroom, he locked the door behind him and leaned against the door, his knees became weak enough to carry him and he fell onto the ground, his back still on the door.

"Sanji!" Zoro shouted, running behind him but the door slammed shut in his face. He held onto the handle and tried to push the door open but he had locked it already.

"Sanji! I'm sorry" He rested his forehead on the door, his hand still on the handle.

"Sanji!" Zoro called him in despair, hitting his fist on the door several times before throwing himself onto the floor, his knees hit the cold hard wooden floor, his hands fell by his side, his head still on the door.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot, I didn't recognise... But you don't have to make a big deal out of it!" Zoro turned around and sat on the floor, he rested his back on the door and sighed.

"You are an idiot and I'm not making a big deal out of it!" Sanji yelled back, resting his head on his knees.

"Why can't you understand me?" Zoro yelled back, he was clueless he didn't understand what Sanji wanted him to exactly say.

"About?" Sanji yelled, looking down at the floor.

"I just got out of a relationship and I learnt I had a son... What do you expect me to say?" He held his hands together and started to scratch the nail on his thumb. Sanji remained silent and shut his eyes, he was starting to get angry at himself, maybe he was being too harsh on Zoro.

"I don't know anything about relationships, why do you think Ann left me?" His voice was uneven.

"Why?" Sanji said in a cold tone, keeping his distance.

"She left me for someone else, she said I didn't know how to make her happy. But what could I do? She was my first girlfriend" Zoro paused and dug his head in between his knees, he could feel his eyes becoming teary.

"Zoro?" Sanji picked his head up, he felt something heavy in his chest as he heard Zoro's low uneven voice, he couldn't believe what he had done. He unlocked the door and pulled it wide open, his eyes looking for Zoro.

"Zoro!" He called once more, looking around the hallway, but Zoro was nowhere to be found.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled storming into Zoro's room but Zoro was not in his bedroom either, he ran to the living room and looked around, he wasn't there either. Zoro had gone. He left. Sanji threw himself onto the floor and held his head in between his hands.

"How could I do this?" He shouted at himself, applying pressure to the sides of his head in anger. Haru started to cry from the bedroom, kicking onto the panels of his wooden bed. Sanji blinked several times, realising it was the sound of Haru crying. He stood up and rushed into the bedroom looking over at the Haru, who was still kicking and screaming while shaking the panels in anger.

"Haru?!" Sanji smiled, he was relieved to see Haru once more. He had assumed Zoro left with Haru and would never return again, but this could only mean one thing, Zoro was definitely going to return. He picked Haru up in his arms and held him close to his chest, stroking his hair several times, Haru calmed down and grabbed onto Sanji's black jumper.

"Daaa" Haru mumbled, before closing his eyes. Sanji smiled and walked over to Zoro's bed, he sat on the bed and shifted backwards, resting his head on to the pillow behind him. He continued to stroke Haru's hair, trying to make him fall asleep.

"Haru... Do you think your father will forgive me?" He asked, putting Haru down onto the mattress. Haru's eyes were half-closed and his hands in a fist, he was still holding onto his jumper refusing to let him go. Sanji smiled and laid down beside him, he pulled the duvet over Haru and watched him fall asleep.

"Daaaaaaaa..." He mumbled again positively, implying that his father will indeed forgive him. Sanji shut his eyes and smiled, even though he couldn't talk with Zoro yet, he felt calm with Haru's answer.

The bell started to ring several times, forcing Sanji to wake up, he looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was twenty-five past ten in the morning, he blinked several times and stood up immediately.

"I'm late for work, where is Zo-" He paused and looked around, Haru was silently playing around with the duvet, pulling at the material. He smiled and picked Haru up.

"It seems I will have to skip work for you" Sanji stood up and walked to the front door, wondering who it was. He opened it wide and looked at the person standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled, staring at the blond man in front of him.

"Sanji, you're always so mean. I'm here for the baby, I personally arrived to do a check-up" Alexander smiled softly at Sanji and then at Haru. Haru placed his head on Sanji's chest and grabbed onto his jumper.

"Check-up? For Haru? How could I have forgotten?" Sanji muttered under his breath, Zoro was no where to be found either.

"It's okay, I brought the supplies with me... Looks like you've cleaned him up nicely, that blood wasn't pleasant to look at... Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He asked, looking directly into Sanji's eyes. Sanji stepped back and let him inside.

"Where can I remove the bandages?" He asked, looking around the house. This was the first time he had seen Sanji's house after they had split up, he looked at the décor, it was truly amazing and beautifully decorated.

"Your flat is amazing" Alexander complimented, following Sanji into the living room.

"Thanks" He said coldly and seated himself onto the sofa, he put Haru down and waited for him to sit down next to Haru. Alexander smiled, ignoring his cold behaviour, he unlocked his supply box and took out a few bandages, sprays and a few cotton pads.

"Can you hold Haru up or place him on your lap?" He asked, wondering how to remove the bandages without hurting the baby. Sanji remained silent and placed Haru onto his lap, Alexander shifted closer towards him and unwrapped the blooded bandages away from Haru's head. He carefully pulled the bandages off his forehead, trying to not pull his green hair. He placed the dirty bandages onto the glass table and smiled, picking the spray and cotton pads from the table. Haru started to scream, pushing Alexander's hands away from himself, he stuck his tongue out and pushed himself backwards, refusing to be bandaged.

"Haru!" Sanji gasped at his behaviour, he held Haru's hands down and giggled. Haru screamed louder as he cleaned the wound, Sanji looked down and cringed, the wound was deep, a small part of his hair was shaved to clear the wound. The stitches were still visible on his scalp.

"How long will it take for the wound to heal up?" Sanji asked, placing a kiss on the back of Haru's head.

"About a week max, but I will come everyday to clean it up and check" Alexander smiled, cutting the gauze into square shapes.

"You don't have to do that, we'll bring him to the hospital" Sanji smiled in return.

"It's okay, I work evenings and late shifts anyway. I was on my way to hospital now, I don't mind" Alexander smiled back, he was glad Sanji had smiled just once since they met.

"Why didn't you stay at France?" Alexander asked, taping the sides of the bandages. Sanji looked away and down at the ground, he didn't know what to say. After all he returned to his hometown without mentioning anything to him.

"I already told you, there was nothing there to keep me from leaving" Alexander cut the sides of the tape and placed the supplies into the box, he remained silent. Sanji was still being cold.

"When did you plan on dumping me?" He asked, staring at Sanji.

"There was no connection between us, it was stupid to let the relationship drag on" Sanji said honestly, he couldn't bear to be with him any longer. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't bear to watch him break down.

"You could at least tell me, it took me ages to find you... I only wanted a reason, I kept playing this scene over and over again, wondering what the real reason was. But, there was always this little hope. I thought that maybe you couldn't contact me" Alexander looked down at his hands, his blond hair swung in front of his face, covering the tears that was about to fall from his dark brown eyes.

"There's no reason!" Sanji yelled, looking directly at Alexander. He looked up in shock, his mouth left wide open at the response he got.

"There has to be at least one reason, is it... is that green haired man?" Alexander asked in despair.

"I only just met him, don't be stupid!" Sanji responded coldly, he couldn't tell Alexander the real reason as to why he had to dump him. But he knew he had to keep it a secret or it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Then what is the reason?!" Alexander yelled back.

"I just want a reason! Can't you at least give me that?!" He stared directly into Sanji's eyes, begging for a reason.

"I can't tell you, if you mind. I have to go somewhere and thanks for cleaning up the wound" Sanji changed the conversation, trying to keep his distance, he wanted Alexander out or he wouldn't have been able to keep the secret a secret any longer. Without a word, Alexander picked his belongings and ran out of the flat, leaving the door wide open behind him.

"You fool! I just can't tell you anything, why don't you understand?!" Sanji muttered under his breath.

"What is it that you can't say?" Zoro asked, standing by the door.

"Zoro, you're back!" Sanji yelled, his eyes filled with hope.


	14. Chapter 14- Forgive me!

Chapter 14- Forgive me!

"Did you call the doctor home?" Zoro asked taking a glimpse at Sanji, he was trying to avoid his eyes but he couldn't do it.

"Not really, he's an old friend of mine" Sanji smiled, standing up to greet Zoro. Haru started to giggle as soon as he saw his father, he jumped up and down in Sanji's arms. It was clear he had missed his father.

"Look at that, Haru misses you" Sanji commented looking down at Haru.

"I missed him too" Zoro said in a dull voice, his voice was low and his eyes were half open. He hadn't slept the whole night, the same thoughts going on in his mind.

"Did you even sleep? Where was you?" Sanji questioned, keeping his eyes on Haru.

"I went to take a walk and they called me in urgently at the gym to replace someone overnight" Zoro yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I see... You should have told me, I thought something happened to you. I needed to tell you something urgently and I... I was waiting for you" Sanji said in a low voice. Zoro moved his hand away from his face and smiled looking at Sanji.

"I apologise Sanji, but..." Zoro paused and rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know how to say this to him without hurting his feelings.

"But?" Sanji asked, staring at him.

"I... I don't know how to say this" He went on again.

"It's okay, I understand... I'm not trying to force anything either, if you mind I need to leave for work. I'm late because of you. idiot" Sanji walked over towards Zoro and handed Haru over, he walked into his bedroom and locked the door again.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled behind him, Sanji stepped out of his bedroom a few seconds again and entered the bathroom. He had already changed into his black suit, with a blue shirt underneath and no tie.

"I'm leaving, bye" He put his black shoes on and shut the front door behind him. Zoro sighed and walked over to sit down on the sofa.

"What am I going to do with him, Haru? He wouldn't even listen to me" Haru giggled back, pulling onto his shirt.

"What is it Haru? I'm tired, I've been answering phone calls and doing paperwork" He rubbed his eyes once more.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Haru said angrily, hitting onto Zoro's face. It was like he was trying to say something.

"Why are you hitting me?!" He yelled, trying to move his face away from him.

"Daaaa daaaa daaaaaaaaaa!" Haru screamed again.

"I don't understand, you want me to apologise to him?" He asked, hoping he got the right idea. Haru nodded and pulled his shirt again.

"But he's at work, I'll wait till he returns. But for now I need to sleep" Zoro smiled walking to his bedroom, Haru jumped up and down in his arms trying to stop him from going but it was no use. He placed Haru down on the bed and crawled beside him.

"Good night Haru" Zoro smiled, placing his hand above Haru's stomach. Haru sighed and remained silent allowing Zoro to sleep. Zoro placed his head on the pillow and smiled, the pillow smelt of something familiar, it was the scent of Sanji. The perfume he used was spread over the bed, he had slept in his bed.

"Sanji" He muttered, falling asleep.

"That stupid marimo, I'm going to kill him!" Sanji spoke in a low voice and kicked the empty can on the side of the street. He was feeling angry at what Zoro was about to say. Zoro was clearly going to reject him, he didn't want to hear it and left, he should have stayed and heard the rest, maybe he was going to say something else.

"I'm over thinking it, ahhh" Sanji screamed at himself, he continued to walk towards the hotel. Keeping his hands in his pocket, the thoughts occupying his mind.

"I hate you, you idiot! Why, why did you make me fall in love with you if you're not going to return the feelings?!" He muttered again, talking to himself.

"Sanji!" A voice called from behind him, he turned back and smiled.

"Nami? Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey Sanji, how are you?" She asked running towards him.

"I'm okay I guess, how are you? How is everything with Robin?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I'm good but Robin doesn't seem well" She looked down at the ground and continued to walk beside Sanji.

"What happened to Robin?" Sanji asked staring at her.

"Do you remember that man?" She asked.

"Yes, what happened? Tell me!" He asked feeling curious and impatient.

"He's been bothering Robin for a few days, sending her flowers and waiting outside for her but she refuses him each time and then yesterday..." She paused, wondering if she spoke too much.

"What happened to her?!" Sanji shouted, he stopped walking and looked down at her waiting for a response.

"He stormed in and they argued, Robin got angry and slapped him... Then... He attempted to kidnap her because he couldn't live without her but luckily I just arrived home and Ace was was me. He helped out and now she's at home with him, he's looking after her" She kept her eyes on the ground and looked away trying to hide her face.

"That's good, she needs someone to look after her during a time like this" Sanji sighed feeling relieved, Nami looked up and stared blankly at him. She didn't expect to hear a response like this, she had expected him to argue and drop everything and be with her.

"Are you going to work?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Y-Yes" Nami said still staring at him.

"Perfect, then join me" Sanji smiled, walking with her to work.

"Dabuuuuuuuu" Haru screamed kicking Zoro on the arm, trying to wake him up from his long nap. Zoro moved around, trying to move his arm away from Haru but it was no use.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He screamed again, making spitting noises. Zoro opened one of his eyes and looked at him.

"What do you want brat?" Zoro asked, trying to wake up.

"Daaaaa" He screamed again.

"Are you hungry?" He looked over at the alarm clock, it was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon.

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled, climbing out of the bed. He picked Haru up and ran to the kitchen to prepare his milk, Haru hadn't been fed for a few hours and he was starting to panic. He switched the kettle on and let it boil, he took one of the bottles from the cabinet and placed it on the counter.

"It's okay Haru, just wait a few more seconds!" Zoro forced a smile, playing around with him so he wouldn't scream any longer. Instead of crying Haru chose to scream, finding that it worked much better on Zoro.

"Just a few more seconds Haru" Zoro smiled, switching the kettle off halfway. He put three spoonfuls into the bottle and poured the water, he shook Haru up and down, hoping it would entertain him a little more. He shook the bottle a few times and checked the temperature by letting a few drops fall onto his tongue. He stuffed the bottle into Haru's mouth and smiled feeling relieved. Haru immediately started to drink the milk down in big gulps.

"Don't drink it too fast, I may have to prepare a second" He giggled walking over to the sofa. He looked at the clock on the wall and exhaled through his nostrils. Sanji wasn't home yet, normally he would come home during these times but it seemed like he was probably doing overtime at work. His mobile started to ring, vibrating in his pocket. With his free hand he picked the mobile phone up and answered it.

"Yes?" He asked, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Hey idiot, I'll be home in a few hours don't wait up. If there's anything you need just tell me" Sanji said coldly.

"In a few hours? Are you working overtime?" Zoro asked curiously.

"No, I just finished work. I'm going to hang out with the girls tonight, they need me" Sanji responded, the sound of a girl giggling in the background.

"O-Okay, have fun" Zoro stuttered, feeling uneasy.

"Thanks" Sanji hung up right after. Zoro blinked several times, the mobile phone still against his ear. What did he mean he was going to hang out with the girls? Why? Zoro felt something heavy on his chest, it was like it had stopped beating.


	15. Chapter 15- Just listen to me!

Chapter 15- Just listen to me!

"That idiot!" Sanji huffed throwing the mobile phone back into his pocket, Nami looked at him with a concerned look. She didn't understand what was happening between them, but it was like they were at war. Nami remained silent and placed the tray onto the table.

"Ahh Nami-swan you didn't have to!" Sanji flirted looking at the tray with four cups of tea and a few plates of biscuits and pastry, it was clear that she hadn't cooked them.

"It's okay" She smiled sitting beside Robin.

"How are you feeling Robin?" Ace asked holding onto her hands and staring at her face, Robin was still under shock from the incident and decided to look down at the floor, keeping distance from everyone.

"We're very worried for you" Sanji smiled softly at Robin, he looked down at their hands, Ace had grabbed tightly onto her hands and flirted whenever he found the chance. Sanji ignored it, for some reason it didn't bother him at all. He picked his cup from the tray and sipped onto it.

"This is very tasty" He smiled looking at Nami, she smiled back at picked up her cup of tea.

"How are things?" Ace asked looking at Sanji.

"It's good, I got a new flat mate. He's such a pain in the ass" He smiled taking another sip from the tea, Ace let go from Robin's hands and picked up two cups of tea from the tray. He placed one in front of Robin and held onto his one. He giggled at Sanji's comment and took a sip.

"What is he doing?" Ace asked curiously.

"He's not doing anything and that's the problem" Sanji huffed taking another long sip from the tea.

"I don't understand, is he not helping you?" Ace asked slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's a long story" Sanji smiled trying to ignore the conversation.

"I see" Ace smiled back, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it. He took another long sip from his tea before putting it down.

"Don't worry, once you meet him then you will understand my frustration" Sanji joked around.

"They keep arguing, I really don't know how they manage to live together" Nami sighed feeling annoyed at their relationship.

"I would love to see that" Ace smiled widely, finding the situation amusing.

"He's a nice guy though and he has a very cute son" Nami giggled placing her hands on her cheeks, remembering Haru's cuteness.

"He has a son? Are you okay with that?" Ace asked looking at Sanji.

"He found out the very next day, I can't kick him out after I've just accepted him and plus his son is cute" Sanji smiled taking a last sip from his tea before putting it down.

"I would love to meet him" Ace laughed wondering what sort of people they were.

"Come around whenever you want" Sanji invited him.

"Don't mind if I do" He accepted his offer and finished his tea.

"Nami, how has Robin been since then?" Sanji asked changing the subject, Nami placed the cup down and pushed her hair out of her face. She was clearly feeling uncomfortable about speaking about her when she's right beside her.

"She's been the same, but she's getting better" Nami smiled hugging onto Robin, Robin smiled back and placed her head against Nami's.

"I'm feeling fine, I'm just a little tired that's all" Robin spoke in a low tone.

"It's just... he surprised me" She continued, staring at the floor.

"What did he do?" Nami asked curiously.

"I never seen him act that way before" Her eyes widened.

"Robin" Nami said hopelessly.

"We argued, I told him I weren't interested and he didn't accept it and he tried to kidnap me" Robin said without blinking.

"It's a good thing that I was around" Ace smiled holding onto her hands.

"I still have to thank you" Robin turned around to face him and smiled at him.

"I missed your smile" Ace flirted, staring at her.

"I'm glad nothing happened to you, if you want you can stay with us?..." Sanji asked without thinking.

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you at all. Plus I was just a little tired, that's all" Robin spoke fast, trying to think of excuses.

"True, you haven't slept for a while... I'm starting to worry" Nami looked at her worryingly.

"I just don't feel like sleeping... It's probably the caffeine keeping me awake" Robin hummed.

"No more caffeine for you then!" Nami pushed her cup away from her and giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, okay" Robin smiled pulling her hand away from Ace's hand.

"You scared us" Nami giggled hugging her tighter.

"I-I wasn't expecting it" Robin giggled back trying to convince everyone that she was fine.

"Are you sure? If you want we can stay with you?" Sanji asked trying to be friendly.

"N-No that's fine, you don't have to... I was just tired and now I'm good, plus Nami is here with me all the time" Robin reassured everyone.

"If that's what you want, but we don't mind" Ace held onto her hands once again.

"I'm fine, it's getting late I hope I'm not holding you back from anything" Robin smiled pulling away from Nami. Sanji looked at his watch, it was nearly midnight and he was starting to wonder what the marimo was doing.

"I didn't realise the time, how?" Sanji gasped realising the amount of time that had passed. He stood up and grabbed his blazer from the sofa.

"I should leave, I can't trust Zoro with Haru" He joked, throwing the blazer over his shoulder.

"Are you leaving already?" Nami stood up and walked towards him.

"I should get going" Sanji spoke, he was starting to worry about Zoro, it's been a few hours since they last spoke.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Thank you for coming" Robin smiled looking up at Sanji.

"Anything to make you smile" Sanji smiled, adoring her smile. He was happy to make her smile once again.

"See you later Ace, girls... Keep in contact" Sanji left the house and shut the door behind him, he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and checked the notifications. There was over twenty calls and a few text messages, he scrolled through them but none of them were from Zoro. He clenched his teeth and exhaled through his nose, starting to get angry with him. It's been a few hours and he didn't even care to ask how he was. He walked the entire journey home, he needed fresh air to clear his mind. Sanji was starting to think how he was able to try and become friends with Zoro once again, he didn't want to complicate things any longer after all he was still his flatmate.

"Stupid marimo" He muttered under his breath, kicking onto an empty can that was thrown on the side of the road. He placed his hands inside his pockets and continued to stare at the floor, he sighed knowing that things were going to be awkward with Zoro around the house.

A few minutes later he arrived at the house and slowly inserted his key into the slot, he silently shut the door behind him and tiptoed towards his room. He wanted to avoid Zoro, he had no courage to speak to him.

"Sanji" Zoro whispered standing by his side, Sanji jumped up and slowly looked at him with the corner of his eye, keeping his head low.

"What do you want?" Sanji said coldly grabbing onto the handle of his bedroom, ready to go in at any minute.

"Why did you leave? I didn't finish what I was going to say" Zoro said with an uneven voice, he sounded upset.

"I didn't want to hear what you had to say, it was clear already" Sanji grunted.

"It was important..." Zoro sighed trying to even his voice.

"I already told you I didn't want to hear what you wanted to say" Sanji turned around and glared at him, he was starting to feel frustrated. How badly did Zoro want to tell him that he wanted to reject him?!

"You're not listening to me!" Zoro pushed Sanji onto the wall and held his hands on his shoulders, he needed Sanji to hear what he had to say, but he kept avoiding him for some reason.

"Leave me alone, I... I just want to sleep" Sanji continued to glare at him, he shifted around trying to move away from his tight grip.

"No, I will not leave you until you listen to what I have to say!" Zoro yelled pushing him back onto the wall.

"I don't have to hear it, I already know what you're going to say!" Sanji yelled back holding onto Zoro's wrists, but he was much stronger than he looked. It was almost impossible to move.

"What am I going to say then?!" Zoro whispered remembering that Haru was still fast asleep.

"Don't make me say it!" Sanji shouted in a low voice.

"If you were going to act like this then why did you make me fall for you?!" Zoro gazed directly into his eyes, showing him he meant every word he said. Sanji blinked several times finally understanding what he meant.

"Fall for me?" He repeated staring back into his eyes, he was confused and angry at himself.

"You're an idiot" Zoro let go from his shoulders and turned his back on him, Sanji started to feel guilty. He had acted coldly to him because of a misunderstanding.

"Zoro!" Sanji called, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I... I thought you were..." Sanji stopped and looked to the ground, he felt stupid for what he put him through.

"You thought I were going to reject you?" Zoro asked, figuring out the reason behind his odd behaviour.

"Yes" Sanji whispered, almost low enough for Zoro to hear.

"Why?" Zoro asked turning around to face him.

"I-I don't know" He started to cry, tears falling from his cheek.

"If only you had listened to me!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by his arm and pushed him towards himself, he grabbed onto Sanji's waist and using his other hand he pushed Sanji's hair out of his face and smiled, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

"I don't want to see you cry any more, especially not because of me" Zoro smiled softly staring into his eyes.

"Zoro" Sanji smiled staring back at him.

"I love you" Zoro smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.


	16. Chapter 16- Don't take Haru!

Chapter 16- Don't take Haru!

Sanji pulled his lips away from Zoro's and looked into his eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat and he never felt more happier than he already was but something crossed his mind and it was starting to make him feel anxious. Just seeing Zoro confess and finally understand the signals he was sending, but one thing was confusing him and he was starting to wonder how Zoro finally understood how he felt for him. He looked away and stared at the floor.

"Of course I love you" Zoro whispered, stroking his hand through his blond hair. It was silky soft and his hand glided right through it, he pulled him towards his chest to get a clear taste of his scent. He smelt extremely sweet, the sweet smell of the vanilla body wash he had used before and the strong smell from his perfume had made him hard to resist.

"But..." Sanji continued, he didn't know what else to say and rested his chin on Zoro's shoulder, staring at the wall in front of him.

"What is it?" Zoro asked confused.

"How?" Sanji asked, trying to understand his sudden change of behaviour.

"How, what?" Zoro asked confused at his questions. Sanji was doing it yet again, always sending mixed signals, he clenched his teeth together and huffed, he didn't understand what he wanted from him.

"You know what, forget I even said anything" He pulled away from Sanji and took a step back.

"You were lying?" Sanji yelled, glaring into his green eyes. Zoro remained silent and walked beside him to go to his bedroom, his cheeks turned red with the embarrassment of confessing.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Was that a joke?" Sanji yelled grabbing onto his collar.

"I understand" Zoro said in a low voice, he was still upset and didn't want to speak any longer. He wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Be honest with me!" Sanji yelled, feeling heartbroken.

"I just don't know what you want" Zoro said in a low voice, he kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't know what else to do anymore.

"Are you an idiot? Why don't you understand that I love you too?" Sanji yelled back in frustration, hoping it would help him finally understand.

"You love me?..." Zoro asked picking his head up to take a glimpse, Sanji was staring back at him, his blue eyes filled with tears and a smile across his face.

"I do!" Sanji screamed in joy, he loosened his grip from Zoro's collar and ran into his arms, holding him tight in between his arms.

"Stop being an idiot" Zoro giggled, hugging him back.

"What made you realise?" Sanji asked, digging his head into Zoro's firm chest.

"Haru did" Zoro said slowly, his chin placed on Sanji's head.

"Haru did? How?" Sanji asked confused.

"He gave me that feeling" Zoro joked, but he was being honest with his answer.

"I see" Sanji smiled, feeling that Zoro was joking around.

* * *

The doorbell started to ring several times, non-stop for the past two minutes. Sanji rubbed his eyes open and looked over at the exit, wondering who this annoying person was. Zoro mumbled in his sleep and opened his eyes to take a look at Sanji. They had both fallen asleep on the couch, with a thin blanket pulled over them.

"I'll get the door" Sanji smiled, carefully moving from beside him.

"Who is this annoying person?" Zoro huffed pushing his head back onto the sofa.

"I'll go check" Sanji rushed to the door and opened it slightly to take a look at the person behind the door, he froze still just staring at them.

"Who are you?" He asked staring at the woman.

"I'm here for Zoro" She answered, removing the sunglasses from her face and rested it on her head.

"Zoro?!" He asked staring at her stunning beauty.

"Who is it?" Zoro yelled from the living room, the woman pushed the door open and barged in, walking fast towards Zoro. An angry expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Zoro asked staring at her.

"Where's Haru?!" She yelled, glaring down at him.

"He's sleeping, I thought you were abroad. Why are you here Ann?" He asked rubbing his eyes open.

"I heard the news, I was gone for about a week and this is what I hear. You can't even look after your own baby!" Ann scolded him, pointing her index finger at him.

"About that..." Zoro paused and looked around thinking about what to say next.

"I said where's Haru?!" Ann screamed again.

"He's in the bedroom" Zoro answered quickly, his eyes pointing in the direction of the bedroom. Sanji entered the living room with Haru in his arms, his back against Sanji's stomach and his feet dangling from left to right.

"Haru!" She screamed, rushing over to grab Haru away from Sanji. Sanji blinked several times watching her take Haru away.

"Zoro?" He asked, staring at him straight in the eye.

"It's Ann, Haru's mother" Zoro answered his questioning looks, Sanji stepped away and watched her hug Haru tightly. Just at that moment he felt something heavy inside his chest, the feeling he felt a few months ago had returned. Just at that moment he felt like something was missing and that was family. She brushed her fingers over Haru's bandage and started to get teary eyes.

"Haru what did he do to you? I'm sorry for leaving you" She placed a kiss on his head and walked over to sit on the sofa beside Zoro.

"It was an accident, luckily it wasn't that much of a problem" Zoro looked down and played around with his finger nervously.

"I'm going to take Haru with me" Ann said hugging Haru.

"You can't take him with you! I will not allow that!" Zoro yelled, throwing the blanket away from him.

"He's my son, you can't tell me what to do. You couldn't even look after him!" Ann glared, clenching her teeth at him.

"It was an accident, it couldn't be avoided" Zoro stood up and stood over her, glaring down at her.

"I don't care, I will not leave Haru here with you. I cannot risk it again" Ann squinted her eyes and pulled Haru towards herself.

"Ann... it was an accident. I will not let it happen twice, do you understand?" Zoro said as a final attempt to persuade her but clearly it had no effect on her.

"Don't worry, I will help him" Sanji said trying to help Zoro.

"Who are you?" Ann asked, looking at him.

"I own this house, we're room mates" Sanji smiled, crossing his arms.

"I see... Why do you want to look after Haru?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I don't mind... Zoro said you were studying and if it makes you feel any better I could volunteer. I know how to look after babies" Sanji smiled, hoping he persuaded her a little.

"It's true that Zoro knows nothing about children, that was one of the reasons why I left Haru here. But look at what he did to my baby" Ann leaned down and placed another kiss on his forehead. Haru smiled and dug his head into her chest, jumping up and down with the joy of seeing his mother once again.

"That was an accident, it truly was... It was my fault especially, I should have taken more care" Sanji looked down at the floor, remembering the incident once again.

"Why?" Ann asked blankly. Sanji looked up and saw a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's not your fault, it's his fault" She sighed, glaring at Zoro once again.

"It's both of our faults, we were assembling the new cot for Haru and we left him unattended in the living room while we took it to the bedroom and he fell. We were only gone for a few seconds" Sanji tried to explain everything that happened.

"I know what happened, one of my friends works at the hospital. She told me all about the incident... I'm glad she did otherwise I wouldn't have known!" She huffed again, feeling extremely annoyed with Zoro. Zoro threw himself backwards onto the sofa and shut his eyes, trying to ignore her voice.

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting until the final appointment with the doctor, I didn't want to worry you" He placed his hands into his pockets and opened his right eye to look at her.

"You're always so careless... I don't think I can trust you again!" She said in a straight forwarded manner.


	17. Chapter 17- Begging won't help

Chapter 17- Begging won't help...

Sanji took a few steps back and made his way to the kitchen, it seemed like the two needed to talk this out and he didn't want to interfere any longer. He pushed his hair to the side and opened the fridge, he didn't feel it before but his stomach started to rumble. He kept quiet trying not to make any noise, he grabbed a few ingredients and walked to the stove. He heard the two arguing, both of their voices loud.

"Ann, I love Haru. I want him to be with his father, don't take that away from me" Zoro stood up and sat beside Ann, he held onto Haru's finger and smiled taking a long look at his face.

"You lost your chance Zoro" Ann said coldly, staring down at Haru's hand. She had already made up her mind, she was going to return back with Haru.

"Just give me another chance, if anything happens then I will let you take Haru, I won't even argue about it" Zoro took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the back of Haru's hand.

"How can I trust you?" She asked pulling Haru backwards onto her lap, Zoro looked up and stared into her eyes, he was starting to feel annoyed but he had to remain calm, it was all for Haru.

"Please Ann... Since our relationship have I even lied once?" Zoro used this as a last resort, still staring into her eyes. He continued to hold Haru's hand against her small attempts to keep Haru away from him.

"You haven't but... look at Haru" She clenched her teeth, shifting her eyes to look down at the blooded bandage.

"It was an accident, how many more times do I have to repeat myself?" Zoro asked slowly raising his voice, he needed to control his temper but he needed to persuade her. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself for letting such a thing happen to Haru.

"I just can't risk it again, do you understand?" Ann lowered both of her eyebrows and exhaled through her nose.

"Please Ann, just give us another chance" Zoro begged once again.

"I'm staying here overnight and I will be taking him back with me in the morning" Ann acted like she didn't hear a word of what Zoro had just said. Haru grabbed onto Ann's hand and onto Zoro's hand, he was smiling and jumping up and down with joy, he was overwhelmed with the joy of having his mother and father next to him.

Sanji finished cooking and started to place the dishes onto the table, he looked at both of them from the corner of his eye and turned back to pick up the kettle that was steaming over the stove. He walked back to the table and started to pour the tea into the three cups on the table. He walked back and used the hot water to make a bottle for Haru.

"Ann... Why don't you just listen to me?" Zoro let go from Haru's hand and held his head in between his hands. He didn't know what else to say, he just wanted to be with Haru, but he couldn't get through to her. Knowing Ann, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Sanji poured the powder into the bottle before the hot water, shook the bottle several times and put the bottle in cold water to allow it to cool down. He walked up and down from the counter and to the table several times, he was slowly gaining courage to call them both for breakfast.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ann said coldly, picking Haru up from her lap and making him stand on his two feet, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled placing another kiss on his other cheek.

"Breakfast is served" Sanji smiled, walking into the living room. His eyes immediately turned to Zoro, he was wondering why he had his head in between his hands. He wanted to ask what had happened but he knew now wasn't the time.

"Let's talk later" Zoro exhaled through his nose and stood up, pulling his hands away from his head. He walked past Ann and towards the breakfast table.

"Breakfast?" Ann asked unable to believe anyone was able to cook something edible in a bachelor house. She stood up and walked over towards the dining table and looked down surprised at what she was seeing. The table was covered with pastries, different types of omelette, different varieties of jam, cheese and olives.

"Did you prepare this?" She asked, her eyes widened to the smell of the delicious food.

"Yes I did, I hope you enjoy" Sanji smiled, relieved that she liked his cooking.

"Haru, here's your milk" Sanji took the bottle from the counter and handed it to Haru smiling as he handed it to his hands, Haru grabbed onto it and started to drink his milk, he hasn't been fed since he was sleeping for a while. Ann smiled watching Haru accept Sanji's gesture, this was the first time Haru accepted anything from anyone. He would ignore anyone who approaches him and throw anything to the ground.

"I see he likes you" Ann smiled looking down at the blond haired man.

"Thank you" Sanji smiled and straightened up, feeling grateful at her compliment.

"Breakfast is getting cold" Zoro said blankly, he was already seated, forking things onto his plate. Sanji huffed and walked over to sit opposite of Zoro.

"You never wait for anyone, do you?" Sanji argued, adding sugar to his tea. He looked over at Ann and smiled gesturing her to sit down. Ann walked to the empty seat beside Zoro and laid Haru on her lap.

"Daaaaaaaa" Haru screamed, lowering his eyebrows, the bottle still in his mouth. Ann looked down surprised, she never seen him act like that.

"Haru?" She asked surprised, Haru stopped screaming and continued to drink his milk again, just glaring at his mother.

"What's gotten into him? What did you do?" Ann asked, staring at Zoro. He looked back and started to laugh, amused at Haru's behaviour.

"Nothing's wrong with him, he's just happy" Zoro giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Happy? But he's screaming?" She stroked Haru's hair and looked up at Sanji, wondering if he could give a better explanation. Sanji noticed the look and smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

"It's how he communicates" Sanji smiled, trying to joke around.

"It's just... I've never seen him scream this loud" Ann shook her leg up and down gently to try and calm Haru down, but it didn't seem to work. Haru seemed to be angry at something, it's like he knew what was happening.

"It's okay, just give Haru to me... I'll look after him" Zoro brought the subject up again and stared at Ann from the corner of his eye.

"No I will not leave him here, I'm going to take him back with me. Besides, I don't want any babysitter to look after him. I can't trust them" Ann sighed loudly and sipped onto her tea.

"What's wrong with a babysitter?" Zoro asked, slightly confused.

"It's a long story... plus I don't want any more casualties, okay?" Ann spoke, her voice loud.

"Okay, I'll change jobs if that's what you want. I'll take Haru with me, I won't leave him alone for even two seconds" Zoro begged again.

"Do you still work as a personal trainer?" Ann asked curiously.

"Yes, I'll do private workouts now and I'll take Haru with me" Zoro spoke without realising what he was saying.

"You're going to take Haru to work?" She asked rather concerned, she placed her cup down and helped Haru hold the bottle.

"You don't want a babysitter and I have to work, I don't have any options" Zoro held onto Ann's hand and looked her straight in the eyes as a final attempt.

"Ann, please... don't take Haru with you" Ann sighed loudly and moved her hand away from Zoro's.

"I will not change my decision, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You should be happy I'm letting you have a final father-son day" She looked blankly back at him and down at Haru. Zoro felt even more annoyed at her reactions.

"Daaaaa dabuuuuu daaaa, daaa!" Haru screamed glaring at Ann.

"Haru, what's wrong darling?" Ann asked smiling softly at her son.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He screamed throwing his bottle to the floor.

"Haru! What are you doing?!" Ann yelled, standing up to tame Haru.

"Daa... buuu" Haru screamed again, hitting his feet against her stomach. Ann shook him up and down, moving his feet away from her. Haru continued to scream, he wanted to go back to Zoro but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Zoro! What did you do to him?!" Ann yelled glaring over at Zoro, Zoro looked back and sighed standing up to take Haru away from her.

"Like father, like son..." She huffed, handing Haru over to him. Haru clinged onto Zoro's top and stared at his mother.

"I'm going to be in the shower..." She turned around and walked towards the corridor aimlessly, opening and shutting the door to each room before finding the shower room.

"She's so annoying" He muttered under his breath.

"Zoro!" Sanji called him in a low voice, making sure Ann didn't hear him.

"What? It's true isn't it?!" Zoro shrug his shoulders.

"I need to leave for work in half an hour, you have enough time to persuade her. Make sure not to be an idiot" Sanji smiled, winking jokingly at him.

"You're going to work?" Zoro asked staring hopelessly at him. He couldn't bear to stay with Ann, he wanted Sanji to stay with him but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Sanji looked around and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you get everything sorted" Sanji smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"You need to get ready for work then, I don't want to stop you" Zoro smiled, hugging Haru tightly in between his arms.

"I need to clear this place up first" Sanji smiled, looking over his shoulder at the messy table. He looked over at the wall clock and he felt his heart tighten with stress, he only had thirty minutes to leave. He bit onto his lip trying to make time to clear up immediately, have a shower and dress up, but he couldn't leave the table like that but he had to leave. He started to feel angry at himself for not setting the alarm clock the night before and then he remembered what happened during the night and froze, the memories rushing back to him.

* * *

_"What made you finally realise?" Sanji asked hopelessly as he looked into Zoro's eyes, waiting impatiently for an answer. Zoro stared back and smiled, he didn't know how to answer the question although it was quite simple._

_"I don't know, but..." He paused, looking down at his hands._

_"I knew it" Sanji snapped, letting go from the door handle to his bedroom. He turned around and walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. _

_"Where are you going?" Zoro asked watching him leave._

_"I'm going to make coffee..." He said coldly, adding water to the kettle. Zoro followed him to the kitchen and stood behind him, he had to get it off his chest but it wasn't going to be easy._

_"Do you want one too?" Sanji asked grabbing a cup from the cupboard above. Zoro picked his head up as he scratched the nail on his thumb. _

_"I-I'm good..." Zoro stuttered... "Are you mad at me?"_

_"Why should I be mad at you, it's not like you did anything" Sanji said in a sarcastic tone. _

_"I'm sorry, I just don't want to offend you like last time... I..." Zoro started but didn't know how to end the sentence, his mind went blank. _

_"What is stopping you from speaking?!" Sanji yelled turning around to glare at him, he was feeling annoyed at Zoro's constant change in behaviour. _

_"I just don't want to hurt you..." Zoro said innocently. _

* * *

"Everything's under control, don't be late!" Zoro flirted, smiling softly at him. Sanji returned back to normal and smiled in return, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay, got it! I won't be late" Sanji smiled, running towards his bedroom. He jumped up in shock when the door to the bathroom opened immediately and Ann walked out.

"Sorry" He apologised looking up at Ann, who just stepped out of the shower with a blue towel wrapped around her wet body and another one wrapped around her head. Sanji looked down trying to avoid any eye contact with her.

"It's okay" Ann smiled, fixing the towel on her head.

"I'm going to shower too" Sanji smiled stepping back, waiting for her to leave.

"Go right ahead" She smiled stepping out of the bathroom and walking into Zoro's bedroom. It was weird, this feeling in his chest, he didn't feel attracted to her, normally he would but there was only one thing on his mind and that was Zoro. His cheeks turned bright red and he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Dabuu" Haru screamed, watching Zoro clean the kitchen from the living room. He put the plates back into the fridge and placed the dirty dishes into the sink. He sighed looking down at the mess Haru made earlier, the milk leaked all over the wooden floor. Haru started to giggle, moving his feet up and down. Zoro sighed, taking the cloth from the sink, he bent down and wiped the cloth across the floor.

"Zoro" Ann laughed walking into the living room and started to laugh even louder seeing Zoro wipe the floors. It was a sight she never expected to see.

"What are you doing?" She laughed uncontrollably.

"I'm wiping your mess, what else?" Zoro sighed, standing up to rinse the cloth.

"You clean it, if you're so interested" He huffed, turning back to wipe the table with the other cloth.

"I didn't know you were that handy" She joked once again, walking towards Haru. She picked him up and walked over to the sofa.

"Zoro..." Ann started, laying Haru down on to the sofa to rest.

"I missed you Haru" She smiled, bending over him to place a kiss on his wounded head. Zoro washed his hands and sat on the sofa opposite.

"Ann just let me look after Haru a little more" Zoro begged once again.

"There's no need to beg, I will not leave Haru once again... When is the bandages going to be changed?" She asked, looking at the bandage that had a few spots of blood.

"I don't know, in an hour or two a doctor comes home to change it" Zoro finally gave up pleading and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay" Ann tightened the towel around her head and leaned backwards onto the sofa to rest.

"What have you both been doing as father and son?" She asked, smiling at Haru.

"We've bonded, we took him to the park, we had a picnic" Zoro smiled, thinking about the wonderful times they had together.

"We?... and who is this other person?" She asked, raising her eyebrows wondering if there was another woman involved.

"Sanji" Zoro answered her questioning looks.

"Sanji? You're already friends with your landlord?" She asked wondering how he was able to make friends.

"Yes, he's been wonderful" He smiled, thinking about the blond haired man.

"Is there anything going on between you two?" Ann asked narrowing her eyes at him. Zoro paused for a while and looked down at Haru.

"N-Nothing's going on between us, why'd you ask?" Zoro asked panicking.

"It's nothing" Ann smiled, laughing at how ridiculous he looked. Sanji stepped into the living room and smiled, he didn't hear anything they were talking about and waved his hand.

"I'll be leaving now, see you in a few hours" Sanji smiled, hoping he didn't interrupt anything.

"Bye" Ann smiled, waving back at him. Zoro stood up and followed him to the door.

"What time are you going to be back?" Zoro whispered.

"I'll be back at seven or eight tonight, I missed work yesterday... I may have to work overtime" Sanji answered looking at the watch on his wrist.

"That's going to be too late... don't make me miss you too much" He leaned in and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. Sanji smiled and checked the end of the corridor wondering if Ann saw anything and sighed in relief.

"I won't" He smiled and walked out of the front door, Zoro watched him leave and shut the door behind as Sanji walked out of sight.

"Zoro!... Zoro!" Ann yelled from the living room. Zoro rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room.

"What is it?" He huffed, throwing himself onto the sofa opposite.

"I'm going to go shopping in a bit, I won't be back till five..." She looked up at the wall clock that read a quarter past nine.

"Five? Fine whatever" He placed both of his elbows on the top of the sofa and shut his eyes as he threw his head backwards.

"In the meantime you can pack his belongings..." She said coldly.


End file.
